MY HOUSEMATE IS A KYUUBI NO YUKO
by Meiyo seungmin ah
Summary: New chapter update! Warning! SasufemNaru, bashing and manymore! Gk suka? jangan baca!
1. Chapter 1

© Masashi kishimoto

.

Pik ini terinspirasi dari My Girlfriend is a Gumiho. Jadi jangan banyak bacot ya#dikarunginreader.

Mengenai pairing, kemungkinan besar adalah SasufemNaru. Kenapa bukan SasuNaru saja? Jawabanya adalah karna saya belum siap membuat Shounen ai. Yup! Saya memang pecinta Shounen ai, tapi saya kurang menyukai Yaoi, tanya kenapa? Hehehe..tapi Serius lho! Saya sangat berharap ada reader yang menanyakan hal barusan...yaudah daripada ngeladenan saya yang mulai ngoceh gk jelas mendingan kita Langsung saja kita baca..

.

Summary

Aku merasa hangat saat berada di dekatmu, awalnya aku berfikir itu karna setengahku ada padamu, tapi semakin lama aku semakin mengerti, bahwa perasaanku padamu melebihi nafsuku untuk memakanmu ataupun memperbudakmu, namun ketika aku mulai mencoba melangkah mendekatimu, saat itu juga kau berjalan mundur menghindariku, ketika aku mulai mempercepat langkahku, kau malah berbalik dan lari meninggalkanku... karna itulah.. Karna itulah aku hanya bisa berkeliaran disekitarmu, melangkah lebih dekat ketika kau dikeramaian, dan menjauh dua kali lipat saat kau sendirian ...karna aku hanya pengecut yang selalu bersembunyi seperti bayangan..

Warning

Saya bukan author pro, kemampuan menulis masih sangat terbatas dan bahasa yang saya punya juga sangat minim, tidak ada peringatan perpindahan sudut pandang, kesalahan dalam ketikan, dan lainya. Jadi saya mohon untuk yang berniat memberi flame saya agar memikirkan sekali lagi(tapi saya tidak melarang), dan saya harap para flamers tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghargai karya orang lain, jika tidak bisa dari segi ide, tolong hargai saya dari segi usaha saya untuk mengetik pik ini, karna jika kalian seorang Author, saya yakin kalian bisa mengerti bagaimana sulitnya membuat sebuah pik,..terima kasih!

Chapter 1. diselamatkan gadis mesum

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, waktu seribu tahun sudah berlalu, dan berarti kutukanku sudah dicabut oleh pendeta sialan itu! Padahal aku cuma memakan hati pria hidung belang, tapi kenapa aku di hukum? Dia kira ditidurkan selama seribu tahun itu enak? Dasar seenaknya! Yang harusnya mereka hukum adalah manusia manusia yang dengan bodohnya terperdaya olehku karna mata keranjang mereka, Bukanya aku.

"Huuuuhhh... Haaaahhh..."

Aku menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya, lalu menghembuskanya, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak bernafas. Haah~ Tidak pernah aku merasa sehidup ini sebelumnya, tapi beberapa bagian tubuhku agak sakit, ugh! Berbaring selama seribu tahun mungkin membuat tulang tulangku keropos. Tiba tiba pandanganku menagkap sesuatu di seberang sungai.

"Ah! Manusia?" Aku memicingkan mata,

Di sana, di antara bebatuan yang terhimpit tebing landai, aku dapat melihat sosok manusia yang teronggok di tepian sungai, pada awalnya aku kira dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, namun setelah sesekali mataku menangkap dadanya yang naik turun, aku berfikir kembali, agaknya dia masihlah hidup. Doronganku sebagai sesama makhluk yang diciptakan Kami-sama membuatku mau berbaik hati menolong sosok yang aku perkirakan seorang pria awal dua puluh itu.

"Kau beruntung manusia, biasanya aku tidak pernah mau berbaik hati seperti ini."

Aku mendekati sosok itu dengan menyebrangi sungai dangkal berbatu kecil, langkah kakiku berderu dengan air, membuat riak riak yang membuat ikan ikan berenang cepat untuk terhindar dari injakan kakiku, sementara kedua tanganku memegangi bagian bawah Komono ku agar tidak tercelup ke air dan basah. Aku bukan manusia yang senang berganti ganti pakaian, oleh karena itu aku menjaga pakaian ku agar tetap bersih. Namun kalaupun kotor, aku bisa dengan mudah membuatnya bersih seperti sedia kala.

"Manusia yang tampan!."

Aku menggumam tersenyum senang sambil meloncat loncat kegirangan hingga tidak terasa ekor ekorku keluar melambai lambai dibelakangku, sungguh tidak disangka setelah tertidur sedemikian lama aku bisa langsung melihat manusia tampan di saat aku membuka mata, ini sungguh menyenangkan. Aku mulai berjongkok di samping manusia yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri, bisa kurasakan kulitnya yang halus saat aku membelai bagian wajah dan tubuhnya yang lain.

"Rasanya aku ingin memakanmu"

Aku berkata dengan gemas saat jari jariku bersentuhan dengan bibir merah dan tipis itu, lalu mataku tertuju pada bagian kaki dari manusia itu yang hancur, mungkin karna tertimpa sesuatu, atau karna dia jatuh dari atas sana dengan kaki lebih dulu? Padahal aku mau menyelamatkannya lalu membuatnya jadi budakku, tapi dengan kaki seperti itu, rasanya hanya akan merepotkanku saja.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau tampan."

Kataku sembari berdiri hendak menjauh dari manusia itu, sebelum itu mataku kembali tertuju pada wajah manusia itu, kembali mataku menelusuri cekungan cekungan wajah rupawan itu dengan seksama, terutama pada bagian bibirnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda, aku menghela nafas.

"Kau benar benar beruntung manusia, akan kupastikan kau membayar budi baikku ini."

Dengan sekali tarikan, akupun mengangkat tubuh manusia itu dengan ekor ekor putihku, kedua tangaku kembali mengangkat kain Kimono merahku saat kaki kakiku memasuki air, suara riak aliran jernih itupun kembali bergumul dengan suara burung burung.

Aku sampai di bagian dalam goa ku, dengan gerakan pelan ku letakkan manusia itu di atas batu persegi beralaskan daun daun.

"Hmm. Kau manusia pertama yang merasakan bibirku dan tetap hidup sesudahnya, tapi sayang.. Kau tidak benar benar merasakanya."

Gumamku sambil mendekatkan wajahku pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang terkadang berwarna biru itu, aku berhenti saat hidungku dan hidungnya bersentuhan, kunikmati lekuk wajah rupawan itu sesaat sambil tersenyum girang saat hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

"Siap atau tidak, aku datang!"

Dengan itu ku raup bibir merahnya seperti akan memakannya, dengan perlahan aku memuntahkan bola kristal putih dari mulutku yang masih melumat pemuda itu, kumasukkan benda tersebut kedalam mulutnya dengan mendorongnya memakai lidahku sampai tertelan masuk. Itu bukanlah bola biasa, karna benda berbentuk bola kecil putih bersinar itu adalah pusat dari kekuatan ku, bola tersebutlah yang selama ini melindungiku dan itu adalah satu satunya cara untuk membuat kakinya yang tidak berbentuk lagi kembali utuh.

"Setelah ini kau harus menjadi budakku."

Aku tersenyum saat melihat luka luka yang ada ditubuh manusia itu berangsur angsur menghilang. Bibir merahnya terbuka sehingga bagian lidahnya sedikit terlihat olehku, membuat libiduku sebagai setengah binatang kembali berteriak untuk 'menyerang' benda kenyal itu. Dan karna aku yang tidak terlalu suka melawan 'arus' jadilah kuikuti saja dorongan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah. Gelap sekali disini, rasanya seperti berada di dalam terowongan bawah tanah yang tertimbun tanah longsor saja. gelap, pengap, dan juga akh! Sempit bahkan untuk sekedar melihat tanganku sendiripun sama sekali tidak bisa, namun anehnya aku masih bisa bernafas.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku, apakah aku mati? Rasanya pertanyaan barusan sangat masuk akal, mengingat aku baru saja terjatuh kesebuah jurang saat sedang memotret pemandangan air terjun dari atas tebing landai. Jikapun aku hidup, pastilah paling tidak cacat seumur hidup. Jangan jangan ini yang disebut dunia di antara kehidupan dan kematian?

"Hmm." Gumamku tidak jelas.

Bosan dengan kegelapan yang mengelilingiku, akupun mencoba berjalan, berjalan tanpa arah, yang aku lakukan hanya terus maju mengayunkan kakiku yang tertutup gelap. Aku samasekali tidak melihat apa yang ada di depanku, disampingku ataupun di belakangku, aku hanya terus melangkahkan kaki kakiku, dan aku patut bersyukur karna sejauh ini aku tidak menabrak apapun. Mungkin belum.

Tiba tiba tubuhku terasa hangat, hangat yang perlahan menjadi panas, aku bisa merasakan keringatku bercucuran dalam gelap, dan kemudian setitik cahaya putih muncul di depan, dengan masih merasa panas akupun berjalan menuju titik putih di antara kegelapan itu, mungkin itu adalah pintu menuju surga... Atau neraka?

Lama berjalan hingga kakiku agaknya terasa pegal, dan tubuhku yang tadinya panas kini menjadi sangat panas. Ingin sekali ku buka bajuku, tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau aku memakainya, mengingat sensasi ringan di bagian atasku yang mengindikasikan bahwa aku tidak sedang memakai benda kain tersebut. Akupun tiba di bagian terang itu yang ternyata berbentuk seperti pintu. Dan itu membuatku yakin jika itu adalah pintu surga. Tidak mungkin kan neraka berpintu indah seperti itu?.

Aku merasakan panas yang menyelimuti tubuhku berangsur menurun menjadi hangat, hangat yang sepertinya tidak terlalu asing buatku. Saat aku menyentuh knop pintu itu, dengan perasaan berdebar kubuka pintu putih bermotif rumit tersebut, dan semuanya menjadi terang, bahkan terlalu terang hingga aku terpejam.

"Hmmm"

Suara apa itu..dan bibirku seperti sedang dilumat seseorang, ah! Siapa pemilik kelopak indah yang ada di depanku ini, juga hidung bangir yang dibagian kiri hidungku ini, siapa gerangan pemiliknya, siapa wanita sempurna yang tengah 'memakan'ku ini?... Eh! Tunggu dulu! Jangan jangan?

"AAAA!"

Bugh!

"Aww!"

Dengan cepat kudorong sosok di depanku itu hingga terjatuh, aku mencoba bangkit dan berlari kearah samping dinding batu, dan dari sana bisa kulihat sosok yang barusaja terpental karna doronganku tadi. Sosok wanita yang sepertinya berumur 19 tahun kurang, dengan Kimono merah menyala dan rambut pirang panjang yang digerai. Secara keseluruhan dia terlihat sangat sempurna, tapi sayang spertinya dia agak tidak beres.

"Siapa kau? Dimana aku? Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Aku bertanya tanpa jeda pada wanita atau bisa kusebut gadis berkimono itu yang masih terduduk di tanah sambil menatapku tajam dengan mata birunya yang jernih.

"Aku pemilikmu, kau ada di rumahku, budak" dia tersenyum mengejek." Kau yang menggodaku duluan."

Dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suaranya yang serak namun sangat girly itu, tetapi apa yang dia katakan sama sekali tidak menjawab bagiku, malah menambah kebingunganku.

"Jangan bercanda nona..apa kau yang menyelamatkanku?"

Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan mengganti topik pembicaraan, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak seratus persen yakin jika aku masih hidup, tapi aku adalah orang yang optimis, jika kau mau melupakan bagian awal tadi tentunya.

Gadis itu berdiri sambil menepuk nepuk bagian belakangnya lalu menatapku tajam dengan safirnya, agaknya dia kesal karna aku memperlakukanya kasar, tapi siapa suruh melakukan hal aneh saat aku tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ya! Dan ucapan terimakasih yang kudapatkan sungguh tidak menyenangkan." Deliknya.

Aku membalas tatapannya." Maaf gadis kecil, aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi aku tidak suka melakukan hal mesum dengan yang dibawah umur, terlebih saat aku tidak sadarkan diri."

Urat urat bermunculan di dahinya, dan kulihat tangannya mengepal. Aku mulai berfikir, apakah yang kukatakan salah? Lagipula dia memang melakukan hal mesum padaku.

"Kau bercanda? Usiaku sudah lebih dari seribu tahun, dan kau memanggilku gadis kecil? Dasar manusia berumur pendek! Pikirkan apa yang kau katakan manusia!"

Hampir saja tawaku pecah, andai saja aku lupa bahwa aku seorang Uchiha pastinya hal itu sudah terjadi sejak tadi. Aku mulai merasa kasihan pada gadis kecil itu, di usia yang semuda itu jiwanya sudah terganggu sayang sekali, padahal dia cantik. Aku berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang hanya setinggi dadaku.

"Kau harus bisa membedakan antara hayalan dan kenyataan adik kecil, ini bukan drama korea."

Kataku menasehati sambil mengusap usap kepala pirangnya, sedikit geli juga aku saat dia menatapku tajam yang bagiku malah seperti tatapan mata kucing yang mendapat ikan.

"Dasar manusia tidak tahu diri! Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari kepalaku!"

Aku kaget ketika tanganku ditepis oleh gadis itu, dia terlihat sangat kesal, bahkan secara dramatis wajahnya memerah, karna kesal mungkin. Aku balas menatapnya, tapi biasa saja.

"Kau harus menjaga ucapanmu gadis kecil! Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu?" Tanyaku menasehati.

"Aku ini siluman! Mana mungkin aku punya orang tua! Hal merepotkan itu hanya manusia berumur pendek yang memilikinya!"

Aku mengangkat alisku mendengar jawaban yang lagi lagi konyol gadis itu, rupanya drama korea sudah terlalu mempengaruhi otaknya.

"Sudahlah. Terimakasih sudah menolongku adik kecil. Sekarang bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana perkampungan terdekat?"

Tanyaku, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk meladeni gadis labil ini, aku sudah sangat bersyukur bisa sadar dan masih hidup tanpa luka sedikitpun, walaupun aku tidak terlalu yakin. Dan aku tidak mau otakku yang selalu berfikir idealis dan realistis tercemar oleh ocehan tidak masuk akalnya karna itulah aku harus secepatnya keluar dari sini.

Aku melihat dia bersidekap sambil berjalan mengitariku beberapa kali, matanya terlihat melengkung dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan seringaian, ada apa dengannya?

"Kau tidak akan kemana mana manusia. Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dengan bola kristalku, karna itulah kau harus membayarnya."

"Hah?"Aku menatapnya heran." Maksudmu kau mau imbalan?"

Ku lihat dia mengangguk, dasar gadis mata duitan, tapi dia memang pantas mendapat imbalan, andai jika dia tidak menyelamatkanku entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi dimana aku bisa mendapat uang? Semua barang barangku hilang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya... Begini, uangku ada di dalam tas ku, tapi tas ku hilang, jadi aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun, tapi kau tenang saja.. Kau bilang kau tidak punya orang tua kan?"

"Un!"

Dia mengangguk mengiakan. Akupun melanjutkan kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu tumpangan, aku tidak tega juga membiarkanmu sendirian di sini, ku rasa uang tidak cukup untuk rasa terimakasihku. Apa kau mau?"

Nah ini dia. Kata kata yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, padahal bukan itu yang mau aku katakan, apa gadis ini punya kemampuan semacam hipnotis? Ku lihat dia tersenyum lembar sambil menggenggam kedua tanganya di depan dada, kalau diamati ternyata dia memang benar benar cantik.

"Un! Tentu saja mau! Aku juga bosan dengan gunung ini, kurasa tinggal di antara manusia tidak terlalu buruk, lagi pula aku kan bersama budakku..."

Keningku langsung berkerut, tapi kembali aku mengabaikan kalimat terakhirnya, mungkin karna tidak pernah diajari orang tuanya dia jadi gadis bermulut kasar seperti ini. Sudah diputuskan, aku akan mengajarinya tata cara berperilaku seorang perempuan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Ayo tunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan di antara pepohonan vinus dan semak belukar yang rimbun tanpa saling bicara sejak setengah jam yang lalu, aku diam, gadis mesum itupun sama. Aku mulai berpikir. Untuk apa aku mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku? Ah! Ku rasa benturan yang terjadi saat aku terjatuh mulai berdampak pada otakku.

"Hei! Hh..hh... Tunggu... Aku...lelah.." Kata suara dibelakangku.

Aku berhenti dan menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, nampak gadis berkimono itu bertumpu pada lututnya dengan nafas tersenggal tidak beraturan seratus meter di belakangku, aku mulai menyeringai melihatnya.

"Wah wah.. Jadi hanya seperti ini saja ya kekuatan seorang siluman, aku yang manusia saja belum merasa apa apa tuh." Ejekku, yang tentu saja membuat wajahnya cemberut.

"Jangan sombong manusia! Ini semua karna bola kristalku ada padamu, tentu saja aku mudah lelah, karna benda tersebut adalah inti dari kekuatanku!" Aku kembali menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah..cepat jalan kalau tidak mau kutinggalkan!" Kataku kembali berjalan.

"Hei! Tung!_akh!"

Bruk!

"Awh!"

Aku menoleh kembali saat mendengar pekikan gadis itu dan disusul dengan suara debam, benar saja, dia terjatuh karna tersandung batang kayu vinus yang bertebaran di jalan, aku memutar bola mataku sebelum berjalan ketempat gadis itu yang tengah memegangi kakinya.

"Dasar ceroboh." Ucapku sambil berjongkok.

"Jangan menertawakan ku manusia!" Deliknya geram yang langsung membuatku menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah memanggilku manusia, aku punya nama tuan putri siluman.. Dan namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapku dengan kedua tanganku memegang pergelangan kakinya yang sedikit membiru.

"Uchiha?" Gumamnya.

Aku mendengarnya bergumam sesuatu, entahlah aku juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan, karna terlalu fokus pada kaki gadis itu yang sepertinya terkilir, aku ragu dia bisa berjalan setelah ini.

"Sakit?" Kataku sambil menggerak gerakkan kaki kanannya yang terkilir.

"Uch!" Dia mengaduh pelan sambil mengangguk.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, kenapa dia tiba tiba jadi pendiam seperti itu? Biasanya dia selalu meledak ledak, apa kakinya yang terkilir membuat syaraf marahnya putus?

"Apa boleh buat." Kataku sambil mengangangkat tubuhnya.

"Eh?" Dia menatapku terkejut, lalu wajah terkejutnya berubah merona hingga membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya, masih dalam posisi aku yang menggendingnya bridal style, jika diamati sedekat ini, rasanya aku tidak percaya kalau dia sangat mesum, wajahnya yang polol itu sungguh tidak cocok dengan jiwanya yang bejat. Tanpa sadar aku kembali tersenyum.

"A-a-apa!"Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, lantas saja itu membuat senyum ku makin lebar.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah gadis itu dengan perlahan lahan, dan itu terang saja membuat gadis itu blushing kembali dengan warna yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan dekat dekat manusia brengsek!" Deliknya marah, tapi matanya perlahan terpejam.

Aku terus mendekatkan wajahku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan, nafasku dan nafasnya saling menerpa wajah masing masing, ketika bibirku hampir mendarat di bibirnya, aku mengalihkan sasaranku pada telinganya.

"Untuk gadis yang kurus dan pendek, beratmu melebihi satu karung beras." Bisikku pelan di dekat telinganya.

Dan setelahnya aku langsung tertawa lepas melihat wajah merahnya yang berubah menjadi merah busuk karna malu sambil tangannya yang berusaha menggapai gapai rambutku, dan memumukul mukul dadaku keras, namun entah kenapa aku tidak merasa sakit.

"Kau manusia tidak tahu diri! Mati kau!" Geramnya yang ditelingaku terdengar seperti meongan kucing kampung.

"Haha... Lihat wajahmu tadi! Apa kau berpikir aku akan menciummu? Jangan mimpi bocah." Ejekku sambil kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan

"Jika kakiku tidak sakit, akan kubunuh kau!"

"Lihat! Siapa yang sedang mengancamku?" Kataku sambil menyeringai dengan wajah yang terarah kedepan.

Dan sepanjang jalan setelahnya yang kudengar hanya 'ngiiiinggg' saja, saking kerasnya suaranya, aku tidak tahu jika gadis bertampang polos sepertinya bisa berteriak menyumpah seratus lebih kata dalam satu tarikan nafas, haa~h! Ternyata perempuan itu memang makhluk luar biasa jika menyangkut berteriak dan menyumpah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di sebuah tiang yang terdapat di dalam kedai mungil bertuliskan Ichiraku ramen di depanya, mata hitamnya memandang malas pada tumpukkan mangkuk yang di habiskan oleh gadis bertampang lucu namun memiliki sifat barbar luar biasa.

"Itu mangkukmu yang terakhir, jika lebih dari itu kita tidak akan bisa sampai ketempatku." Kata Sasuke sambil bersidekap.

Mereka sudah berada di desa yang lumayan besar, sungguh tidak disangka jika di hutan yang begitu lebat terdapat perkampungan yang lumayan modern.

"Un?.. Tapi aku masih lapar" rengek gadis tersebut dengan mie yang menggantung dimulutnya.

Sasuke mengerlik tidak habis pikir." Sebenarnya perutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih? Kau sudah menghabiskan sembilan mangkok besar." Tuding Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Tidur selama seribu tahun membuat nafsu makanku tidak terkendali,Manusia!" Balas gadis bermata safir tersebut tidak kalah sengit.

"Berhenti membual! Dan jangan panggil aku manusia! Aku punya nama!" Kata Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu masih ngotot membual kalau dia siluman yang tertidur selama seribu tahun. Dan kenapa dia masih tidak memanggilnya dengan benar. Tiba tiba Sasuke terdiam mengingat sesuatu."Hei! Dari kita bertemu aku belum tau siapa namamu bocah. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu masih menyeruput ramenya, lalu menenteng mangkuk dan menghirupnya dengan tidak berbudaya."Sluuurrpp! Ah!" Desahnya saat mangkuk tersebut telah tandas, matanya menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya horor." Aku tidak punya nama, nama hanya dimiliki manusia yang lemah, dan aku bukan manusia."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, tesadar dari kehororan dan harus kembali dibuat terkejut oleh gadis itu."Astaga! Apa orang tuamu tidak memberikanmu nama!" Katanya dengan mimik tidak percaya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak punya orang tua! Aku ini siluman, ingat!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya menahan kesal yang sudah menggerogoti kantong kesabaranya."Ok. Ok! Pertama tama kita harus mencarikanmu nama, aku tidak mau tinggal dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak punya nama." Katanya sambil tanganya menggerogoti meja menahan geram.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke penuh tanya, namun dia mengangguk." Un! Jika dengan begitu aku bisa tinggal denganmu, aku mau."

Sasuke mengelus elus dadanya, dan akhirnya emosinya kembali pada keadaan normal. Matanya menatap gadis itu datar."Bagus. Coba kita lihat, nama apa yang cocok untukmu." Katanya sambil mengamati si gadis mencari nama apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk gadis berandalan mesum dan tidak berbudaya tersebut.

Si pirang diam sambil matanya tertuju pada mangkuk ramennya yang tandas, kecuali benda bulat spiral yang teronggok di pinggiran mangkuk." Wah ada yang ketinggalan." Katanya sambil mencomot benda tersebut.

"Naruto!"

"Eh?" Gadis itu tersentak hingga makanan yang ada ditangannya jatu dan kotor." Makananku_!"

"Sudah kuputuskan! Namamu Naruto!" Kata Sasuke tiba tiba, sambil kembali menatap gadis itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari mengelus dagunya yang lancip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan manusia! Kau membuat makananku jatu_"

"Namikaze! Yah! Karna kau pirang, dan kulitmu kecoklatan dengan mata yang berwarna biru, mirip sekali dengan aktor idolaku, pantas saja kau terlihat pamiliar! Sudah diputuskan! Namamu Namikaze Naruto!" Kata Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti membentak sambil berdiri dan menuding gadis pirang tersebut yang kini memiliki nama Namikaze Naruto."Hebat! Kau jenius Sasuke!" Teriaknya sambil beryes yes ria.

"Un?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Maaf untuk Love is complicated for as, saya masih tidak menemukan feel saya dengan pik itu, padahal sebelumnya sangat mudah bagi saya untuk mendapatkan ide, tapi yasudahlah#PLAK!

Daripada kepala saya pusing untuk mencari ide, lebih baik saya membuat pik baru, yah itung itung buat pengalih kebosanan saya, dan siapa tahu bisa buat refrensi juga, mengingat tema pik ini juga tidak jauh jauh dari #ngelesnyapintaramat!

Oiya! Ini pik pertama saya yang AU. Dan saya terus terang tidak terlalu yakin pik ini tidak bernasib sama seperti pik yang saya sebelumnya, yaitu mandet ditengah jalan. Tapi saya akan berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan setiap yang saya mulai, hanya saja jika dituntut untuk cepat, saya tidak bisa janji lho, jadi sabar aja.

Oh ada yang ketinggalan, sebenarnya judul pik saya yang Love si complicated for as itu salah tulis, harusnya bukan As, tapi Us, reader pasti sadar kenapa judulnya agak ngegantung, ya itulah alasanya, karna salah tulis. Hehehe, saya memang ceroboh sih..

Saya harap para reader memberi saya dorongan semangat untuk melanjutkan pik ini, entah itu berupa review, concrit, ataupun flame. apapun pendapat kalian saya akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Sekian dari saya.. **Jaa ne! minna saaan!**

Ingat! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

© Masashi Kishimoto

.

Saya benar benar terharu dengan semua respon yang diberikan para Reader untuk pik saya yang sangat abal ini, rasanya saya pengen mewek saking senangnya, terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua, itu semua membuat gairah menulis saya langsung menggebu gebu, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak...

.

.

.

.

Warning: bagaimana mengatakanya ya.. Liat saja di chapter satu#PLAK!hehehehehe

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2. Sesuatu yang mulai terasa.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan di atas jalan berbatu tanpa aspal tidak menghiraukan gadis pirang yang terus saja mengoceh menanyakan macam macam hal, dan saking seringnya dia bertanya sampai sampai mulut Sasuke menjadi pegal dan berbusa karna terlalu banyak menjelaskan oleh karna itulah Sasuke lebih memilih diam saja karna ada banyak hal aneh yang harus difikirkanya selain harus menjawab pertanyaan tidak berbudaya gadis yang diberinamanya Naruto itu. Seperti, Bagaimana bisa dia hidup setelah jatuh dari tebing yang tinggi dengan bebatuan sebagai dasarnya? Dan lebih hebatnya lagi tanpa luka sedkititpun, ditambah dengan gadis berkimono aneh yang hampir merapenya di dalam goa, dan apa yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah bagaimana mungkin dia mau mengajak gadis mesum itu tinggal bersamanya?

"Haa~h"

Helaan nafas panjang meluncur dari mulut pria muda tersebut, merasa keanehan di atas bukanlah yang terakhir, karna masih banyak keanehan lainya dan itu semua berhubungan erat dengan gadis yang selalu mengaku dia adalah siluman rubah tersebut. Sebut saja saat gadis itu terkilir hingga kakinya bengkak dan biru yang harusnya dia tidak mungkin bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, tapi anehnya dalam hitungan jam dia bisa kembali berjalan dengan sangat baik, bahkan dia melompat lompat.

Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat Sasuke tidak sadar jika dia sekarang sudah berada di dalam sebuah Bus, duduk di paling pojok dengan Naruto yang tidur bersandar di dadanya, karna posisi sasuke yang setengah tiduran di atas kursi penumpang, dan entah mengapa Sasuke tidak merasa terganggu akan hal itu, dia malah mengelus elus kepala pirang gadis itu lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan meletakkan kepala Naruto di atas bahunya.

Inilah keanehan yang lainya, dia selalu merasa tidak berdaya pada gadis ini, dan yang lebih membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah dia selalu banyak bicara, mengoceh, bahkan memaki. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukanya selama dua puluh lima usianya hidup, karna sejak kecil dia adalah anak yang pendiam, bahkan cenderung dingin.

Waktu yang melelahkan akhirnya sudah berakhir, kini mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Sasuke, apartemen yang terbilang mewah dan terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendiri, namun begitulah pada dasarnya orang Uchiha, selalu berboros dan membeli sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku keatas kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman, hampir seminggu aku meninggalkannya, rasanya aku sangat merindukan kehangatan dan kelembutan kasurku tersayang ini.

"Aku lapar."

Suara barusan menghempaskanku kembali pada realita bahwa sekarang aku tinggal dengan orang lain, orang yang sangat merepotkan dan menyebalkan, dan jangan lupa! tidak pernah bisa kenyang atau bisa dibilang rakus!.

Mata hitamku melirik malas pada Naruto yang tengah bersimpuh di atas kasurku sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, besok kita masak, ini terlalu malam untuk membuat makanan, lagipula aku sangat lelah." Kataku pelan.

"Untuk manusia sepertimu itu mungkin mudah! Tapi untukku yang rubah ini, itu sangat sulit, kau tahu! Terlebih bola kristalku ada padamu dan aku Aku hanya makan tepung dan sedikit daging seharian ini, aku masih lapar." Rengeknya, membuat kapalaku pusing.

Aku melirik tongkat Golf di samping pintu dengan pandangan berminat, rasanya satu dua kali pukulan keras bisa menghancurkan mulut berisik si bodoh itu, tapi dengan cepat kuurungkan niatku, bagaimanapun si bodoh itu mempunyai jasa besar terhadapku, satu pukulan keras saja sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Manusia!"

Bentakkan dan sensasi berat pada dadaku membuyarkanku dari khayalan khayalan bengis barusan untuk kembali pada kenyataan menyebalkan, dan mataku membulat sempurna saat Naruto yang kini menduduki dadaku sambil menatapku nyalang, kejadian di dalam goa segera mendominasi otakku sehingga dengan cepat kusingkirkan gadis itu dengan cara bangkit dengan tiba tiba hingga dia terjatuh di atas kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mesum!" Bentakku kesal.

"Aku tidak tahan, manusia... Aku benar benar lapar hingga ingin memakanmu..." Jawabnya dengan desahan aneh.

Aku memutar bola mata bosan dengan ocehan oceheannya yang semakin ngawur."Sebelum itu aku akan memakanmu lebih dulu, dasar pendek!." Kataku asal,

"Kau! Apa kau sedang menantang tuanmu ini heh!"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal, kapan dia akan berhenti berhayal dan berpikiran waras layaknya remaja seumuranya." Kau harus ingat tuan putri, kalau kau sekarang tinggal dirumah budakmu, dan budakmu ini bukanlah orang yang sabar, kau harus menjaga sikapmu jika tidak mau ditendang dari rumah gubukku ini." Kataku sarkatis.

"Dasar manusia tidak tahu diri!" Pekiknya. Aku kembali mengerling bosan.

"Jika orang sepertiku disebut manusia tidak tahu diri, lalu kau itu disebut apa heh?" Balasku sengit.

Mataku sedikit mengerjab saat melihat ada semacam garis garis yang terlihat di sekitar pipi gadis itu, dan sepertinya mata birunya tadi sempat berkilat merah. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya khayalanku saja, mengingat rasa lelah yang kurasakan, apapun akan terlihat aneh disaat seluruh tubuh tidak berfungsi dengan baik lagi.

"Kau!" Geramnya, lalu kemudian dia berbalik."Awas kau nanti." Katanya sembari berjalan dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Helaan nafaspun kembali keluar dari mulutku, sepertinya hari hariku yang tenang akan segera hilang. Digantikan oleh suara berisik dan ocehan menyebalkan gadis bodoh kampungan itu. Tenanglah Sasuke, ini adalah pilihanmu, kau harus menanggung kunsekwensi dari apapun yang telah kau putuskan.

Rasanya aneh juga, aku merasa ada bagian kecil dari diriku yang merasa senang, atau itu karna dia seorang gadis cantik dan bertubuh ehemlumayanenakdilihatehem apalagi dadanya yang tergolong besar tapi pas dengan tubuhnya yang kecil. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu kecil, tapi aku yang sepertinya terlalu tinggi, karna itulah semua orang selalu tampak pendek dimataku.

Otakku kembali mengingat wajah terakhir gadis itu, ada perasaan bersalah juga saat melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya sangat kelaparan itu, tapi salahkan tubuh dan mataku yang sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, dan beberapa menit kemudian mataku mulai mengantuk. Hal terakhir yang ku dengar adalah suara benda yang jatuh. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di kota Tokyo, hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, awan sama sekali tidak tampak di atas sana, yang ada hanyalah hamparan biru dan cahaya terang matahari menjadi hiasanya, suara suara kendaraan mulai mendominasi mengalahkan kicauan burung burung, dan peara pejalan kaki sudah memenuhi jalan jalan dari yang akan bekerja, pelajar, bahkan ibu ibu yang akan berbelanja.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan ber cat putih gading, seorang pemuda dengan kemeja lusuh dan celana yang juga tidak kalah lusuh bergelut di atas tempat tidur sambil sesekali mengeliat, matanya perlahan terbuka saat cahaya matahari menerobos dari celah celah jendela, bola mata Onyx itu mengerjab beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandanganya.

"Hoaamm" kuapnya lebar sambil mengeliat meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu, kemudian menghela nafas."Ternyata cuma mimpi ya...syukurlah." Gumamnya

Dengan perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya duduk di tepi dan mengusap usap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya karna kepalanya yang terasa pusing, dan tubuhnya juga pegal pegal, untuk beberapa saat dia masih dalam posisi yang sama sebelum berdiri dan berjalan kedalam kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki pintu kayu ber cat putih itu dengan selembar handuk berwarna biru yang sudah terlilit di pinggulnya, sebelum melepaskan handuk dan masuk kedalam bak mandi untuk berendam, dia kembali meregangkan otot ototnya yang kaku seperti telah berjalan jauh.

"Sepertinya aku tidur dengan posisi yang tidak benar." Gumamnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan air hangat yang meresap kedalan setiap pori pori tubuhnya sambil sesekali mendesah karna mimpinya yang sangat aneh semalam, bagaimana bisa dia bermimpi sangat konyol seperti itu?

Perlahan dia mengangkat kakinya untuk membersihkan kotoran kotoran, namun yang dilihatnya seketika membuat bola mata hitam itu hampir keluar dari rongganya, otaknya kembali memproses mimpinya semalam, dimana dia bermimpi jatuh dari jurang, dan ditolong oleh gadis pirang berkimono yang mengatakan bahwa dia bisa hidup berkat bola kristalnya, entahlah dia tidak terlalu ingat benar.

Mata Onyx itu menelusuri bekas luka vertikal melintang dari mata kaki hingga paha dan luka horizontal yang melingkari pergelangan kakinya mengindikasikan bahwa kaki itu pernah mengalami kejadian naas, melihat dari bekas yang ditimbulkan bisa dipaskitan bahwa setidaknya kaki itu pernah patah atau lebih parah lagi. Tapi seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengalami hal diatas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya heran entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap diriku sendiri di balik cermin yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap, baju kaos biru polos dan celana jens hitam, setelah dirasa sudah pas aku kemudian berjalan menuju dapur berniat sarapan, namun apa yang ditangkap mataku kembali membuatku horor, pasalnya aku melihat pintu kulkas yang terbuka lebar dengan beberapa potongan daging mentah yang bertebaran.

"Manusia."

Suara barusan membuat aku kembali tersadar dan menolehkan kepalaku pada meja makan yang juga sumber dari suara tersebut, dan kembali untuk kesekian kalinya aku membelalak horor saat seorang gadis berkimono merah dengan wajah polosnya tengah mencabik cabik daging mentah bak seekor binatang.

"Na-naruto...k-kau?" Hanya itu saja suara yang mampu lolos di tenggorokanku, karna semuanya terasa begitu spontan, aku terlalu shock untuk bicara dengan benar.

"Sasuke" desah gadis itu dengan matanya yang terlihat liar."

JDEER!

Suara guntur menggema ditengikau, semua harapanku musnah sudah, ternyata apa yang kualami kemaren bukanlah mimpi, dan sepertinya satu hal lagi yang harus ku khawatirkan, dan satu hal itu adalah yang paling tidak ingin aku ketahuai kebenaranya.

"K-kau be-benar ben-ar si-siluman!" Pekikku namun yang kurasakan setelahnya adalah nafasku yang sesak.

"Akhirnya kau percaya juga..." Katanya dengan nada lirih, sambil tangan kanannya mencekikku, aku benar benar merasa ini adalah akhir hidupku.

Jantungku berpacu cepat saat perlahan mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan garis disekitar pipinya muncul, aku teringat kejadian malam tadi, ternyata apa yang aku lihat bukan khayalan, tapi itu benar benar terjadi.

"L-lepas...khan..akh!" Ucapku susah payah sambil menggenggam tanganya yang mencekikku.

"Diam kau manusia! Aku akan mengisi energiku, sebaiknya kau diam dan nikmati saja." Ucapnya lalu melumatku dengan paksa.

Aku terus berontak saat lidahnya sudah mulai menjelajahi mulutku, namun kemudian aku hanya dapat pasrah karna cengkraman tanganya pada leherku yang semakin kuat, aku hanya berharap dia mau berbaik hati padaku, jujur saja, aku sangat takut... Aku takut sekali. Dia yang seperti ini sangat mengerikan.

Bruk!

"Khuk..khuk..khuk..!"

Aku langsung terjatuh kelantai dan terbatuk batuk sambil tangan kirinku memegangi dada dan tangan kananku mencengkram leherku yang masih tersa sakit, aku bahkan sempat putus asa apakah dia melepaskanku mengingat perilakuku yang sangat buruk padanya, tapi nyatanya dia melepaskanku juga.

"Kau tidak apa apa Manusia? Maaf tadi aku kehilangan kendali, tanpa bola kristal itu sulit bagiku untuk membuat kesadaranku tetap utuh, aku tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan itu, kau_"

"Menjauh dariku!" Aku menatapnya horor, bayangan wajah mengerikannya berputar dikepalaku.

Dengan sisa tenagaku aku beringsut menjauh dari monster itu, seluruh tubuhku gemetar karna takut, aku tidak pernah takut pada apapun di dunia ini, tapi wajahnya tadi dangat mengerikan, diabenar benar iblis. Dan bodohnya lagi ternyata aku sudah membawa iblis ke tengah tengah peradaban manusia, lebih buruk lagi dia tinggal ditempatku.

"Manusia tenanglah, aku tidak berbaha_"

"Pergi! Pergi kau monster! Jangan ganggu aku, tolong jangan ganggu aku." Lirihku masih beringsut, lalu berlari menuju kamarku dan menutup pintunya, berharap pintu kayu itu mampu menahan iblis mengerikan berwujud gadis pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap nanar pada punggung Sasuke yang berlari cepat memasuki kamar dan kemudian menutupnya, hatinya mencelos entah karena apa, padahal dahulu dia sudah sangat sering dipanggil monster dan sebagainya, tapi tidak pernah terasa sesakit ini.

Gadis pirang itu mengusap matanya yang terasa panas dan basah." Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa aku menangis?" Tanyanya sambil kembali mengusap matanya, namun air mata tetap mengucur keluar begitu deras.

Hujan turun mengguyur kota Tokyo, hujan yang sangat deras, padahal sebelumnya langit begitu cerah, dan menurut ramalan cuaca hujan tidak akan terjadi di hari senin ini, namun kenyataanya sekarang tetesan bening itu berhamburan keluar jatuh dari langit untuk membasahi tanah yang mulai kering.

Dia bersandar pada dinding putih gading dibelakangnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya, berusaha menyembuyikan air matanya namun semua terasa sia sia, karna kini bukan hanya air mata, tapi juga isakkan mulai keluar dari bibir manis itu.

"Kenapa seperti ini..Hiks..." Lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

Ingatanya kembali pada saat dia yang tiba tiba menyerang Sasuke, ekspresi takut Sasuke langsung merajai otaknya, dan dadanya seperti diremas remas saat telinganya kembali terngiang pekikan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya menjauh, dan pergi.

"Maaf...hiks.."

Kata yang sudah begitu lama tidak pernah diucapkanya kini meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, perasaan sesal yang bahkan tidak dirasakanya saat membunuh manusia manusia dan memakan hati mereka kini seperti racun yang bersarang di paru parunya, membuat setiap nafas menjadi semakin pendek dan berat.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia berhenti menangis, namun masih ada sedikit isakkan yang tersisa, wajahnya yang tertutupi kedua lenganya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sorot mata penuh tekad setelah sebelumnya dipenuhi duka dan penyesalan, perlahan dia berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terduduk merosot pada pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan ketakutan yang kentara, kulit pucatnya mejadi semakin pucat, dan tiba tiba rasa mual membuatnya harus mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Rasa takut, dan jijik bercampur menjadi satu, dan kini dia tidak tahu bagaimana setelah ini, dia bingung, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendapati hal seperti ini.

"Mengerikan! Dia benar benar monster." Pekiknya sambil memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk, bibirnya bergetar dan peluh dingin mengucur di pelipisnya."Dia pasti akan membunuhku." Lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke benar benar tidak habis pikir, mengingat dia yang dengan bodohnya terperdaya oleh monster itu, padahal dia sudah melihat banyak keanehan pada makhluk itu saat pertama kali bertemu, tapi kenapa dia lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

"Sasuke."

Suara lirih itu membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang dan reflek menjauh dari pintu yang sudah dikoncinya sebelumnya.

"P-pergi kau monster!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dengan paksa, menampilkan sosok gadis berkimono merah yang berdiri tegak dengan sorot mata tajam menatap Sasuke yang terperangah di samping ranjangnya diam tidak bisa bersuara.

Naruto menghilang dari ambang pintu dan dengan tiba tiba sudah berada di depan Sasuke dalam posisi setengah merangkak, mengurung Sasuke dengan kedua tanganya yang terlekat masing masing di kanan dan kiri ranjang.

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat tajam dengan pandangan tidak fokus, ketakutan mendominasi hatinya, dan segala gambaran buruk cara kematianya sudah terkonsep rapi dikepalanya.

"Men-menjauh dariku MONSTER!"

Naruto menyeringai memperlihatkan taringnya yang semakin membuat wajah panik Sasuke kentara.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

Kejutan! Ternyata Sasuke sekarang sudah sadar kalau yang dikatakan Naruto itu beneran..hahaha well, walaupun terkesan terburu buru, saya harap kalian menikmatinya...

.

.

Wah sepertinya Sasuke sangat sangat OOC ya, entah mengapa saya selalu saja mempunyai niat buruk pada Chara satu ini, saya merasa bahagia luar biasa saat bisa membuat Sasuke menderita mampus, sebut saja itu adalah bentuk kekesalan saya pada Sasuke canon yang begitu menyebalkan sok jaim dan sok keren. Liat saja gayanya yang songong, suka gonti ganti pakaian dan gaya rambut, dia kira tuh manga judulnya 'Sasuke' apa, lo harus nyadar Sasuke! Lo itu cuman pemeran utama kedua aja, jadi gk usah pasang gaya kebanyakan kayak gitu.#Dikirinsasuke.

And seharusnya loe itu ngaku aja kalau loe sebenarnya suka sama Naruto, gk usah sok pengen ngebunuh deh, tinggal seret ketempat sepi lalu bilang 'gue cintrong ama loe, mau ya jadi Uke gue' gitu apa susahnya seeh!

Naruto: saya mohon Reader maklum, Meiyo emang lagi banyak masalah, jadi bawaanya pengen ngoceh mulu. Biarin aja dia gitu, entar juga berenti sendiri... Saya mewakilkan si Meiyo mengucapkan selamat tinggal sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.

**Akhir kata..REVIEW ya minna-san! Jaa ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Saya ucapkan banyak...banyak...banyak terimakasih untuk semua reader yang memberikan dukungan kepada saya berupa Review Login maupun Guest, yang pasti Review dari kalian semua membuat saya sangat bersemangat untuk menulis lanjutan cerita abal ini. Beneran!, saya langsung ngetik chapter baru begitu melihat respon dari kalian, dan saya bahkan langsung negetik chapter baru juga buat pik saya yang satunya, padahal tuh pik sudah males banget buat saya tamatin, dikarnakan terlalu banyaknya kesalahan dan jalan cerita yang sudah mulai membuat saya pusing. Tapi ternyata tuhan berkata lain, hanya dengan Review 'lanjut' 'semangat' atau bahkan kritikan, saya langsung menggebu gebu untuk kembali berpusing pusing ria mencari bahan.

Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, saya akan membuat Sasuke benar benar dikerjai#dipukulinsasukeFC, dan untuk orang ketiganya saya rasa memang Sakura saja yang cocok, ini Chara memang akan saya buat setengah mampus di pik ini. Oi! ada yang nanya orang keempat gk?#disorakinreader

Terakhir saya akan berusaha untuk sedikit memperpanjang#dipukulinreader. Ceritanya, yah, cuma sedikit sih .

.

.

.

.

. Chapter 3. Pengen marah tapi takut

.

.

.

Suara detik detik jam dinding terasa memenuhi suangan berwarna putih gading tersebut, menandakan keheningan pekat telah membungkam segala macam suara hingga yang bisa terdengar hanyalah geseran jarum panjang jam yang terletak di atas pintu masuk kamar yang kini menganga lebar karna pintu bercat putih yang sebelumnya berada disitu kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, teronggok diseberang sana, di sebelah kiri ranjang dekat meja kayu.

Perlahan suara lain mulai ikut eksis dalam keheningan itu, deru nafas tercekat dan suara daging yang terbentur pada kayu menimbulkan derit panjang dari kaki kaki ranjang yang baru saja menjadi tempat penindasan pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Le-pas...akhh!" Kedua tangan pucat pria itu memegangi tangan tan yang mencengkram lehernya, berusaha melepaskan, atau paling tidak melonggarkan cekikan itu agar dia dapat mengambil nafas yang kini hampir hilang.

Mata hitam pemuda itu melebar saat melihat di belakang si pencekik itu muncul ekor ekor berwarna putih yang melambai lambai liar. Kini dia tidak perlu repot repot memikirkan, apa sebenarnya gadis berambut pirang itu, karna sudah sangat jelas gadis itu bukanlah manusia, dia monster.

"Akh! Mo-hoon.."

Seringaian bak srigala bertengger manis di bibir gadis pirang itu, namun kontras dengan safirnya yang seperti menyorot keraguan.

"To-long..khuk! Lepas." Ucap Sasuke susah payah dengan wajah yang sudah memerah hampir biru.

"Baik." Ucapnya dengan mata yang melengkung tanda bahwa dia tersenyum."Tapi biarkan aku tetap tinggal bersamamu, dan kau juga harus memperlakukanku dengan baik. Setuju?" Tanyanya pada pria yang sudah di ujung tanduk itu.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, dan dia langsung mengirup udara sebanyak banyaknya sampai sampai terbatuk batuk saat Naruto melepaskan cengkramanya. Dia tidak menyangka hidupnya yang baik baik saja akan berakhir dalam genggaman siluman pirang itu, dan spertinya dia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada prinsip hidupnya yaitu selalu berpandangan realistis edealis.

Ketika oksigen belum dapat sepenuhnya memenuhi paru parunya, sebuah dekapan erat sekali lagi membuat nafasnya hampir melayang. Pasalnya yang tengah memeluknya itu adalah si pelaku pencekikan yang baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu berniat membunuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi saja sasuke! Kenapa kau harus membuatku memaksamu lebih dulu!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengesek gesekkan wajahnya pada bahu Sasuke yang bergetar naik turun.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha, semua indra seperti kehilangan fungsinya, disertai degup jantungnya yang menggila seperti akan memecahkan dadanya lalu diiringi perasaan aneh yang kembali muncul dan menghangatkan hatinya. Bahkan untuk sesaat Sasuke lupa dengan siapa dia merasa ketakutan sebelumnya.

"Aku tid_" kata kata Naruto terpotong.

"Mejauh kau!"

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuh Naruto yang tengah memeluknya dengan kasar, lalu berdiri dan berjalan mundur dengan kedua telapak tangan terulur kedepan mengisyaratkan jangan mendekat.

BLAM!

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting keras, lalu diiringi suara besi yang beradu dengan pintu kayu mengindikasikan siapapun yang memasuki kamar mandi tersebut pastilah benar benar berniat mengurung diri membuat Naruto yang masih dalam posisi yang sama setelah di dorong Sasuke tadi menghela nafasnya panjang. Kecewa.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya." Lirihnya

Sudah satu jam berlalu, dan Sasuke belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi, dalam hati Naruto menyesali dirinya yang sepertinya terlalu kasar pada Sasuke, tapi walaupun sekeras apapun dia mencekiknya, pria itu tidak akan mati karna bola kristalnya pasti akan menjaga Sasuke agar tetap hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mondar mandir di dalam kamar mandi sambil sesekali membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding beton lalu kembali mondar mandir lagi. Hal itu sudah dia lakukan mungkin lebih dari satu jam, dia sangat takut untuk kembali ke kamarnya, takut jika dia dibunuh atau dimakan makhluk mengerikan itu. Tapi jika diingat ingat, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa apa saat dicekik gadis itu, dia hanya merasa terintimidasi saja karna aura aneh yang dikeluarkan si pirang mengerikan itu.

Tanganya perlahan menyentuh lehernya yang terdapat bekas tangan yang merah di depan cermin, menandakan jika cekikan gadis itu tidaklah main main. Dan pikirannya kembali dipusingkan tentang sampai kapan dia harus berada di kamar mandi ini? Jika begini terus dia bisa mati kelaparan apalagi dia belum makan apa apa pagi ini, dan kemaren dia hanya makan satu kali itupun cuma ramen. Di kepalanya muncul dua pilihan, yaitu mati tapi setelah makan dan mati membusuk karna kelaparan.

"ARRG! Kenapa tidak ada pilihan selain mati!" Pekiknya sambil meremasi kepalanya meratapi nasibnya yang demikian sial.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke diam, otaknya mencari pemecahan dari permasalahan yang dialaminya, bagaimana caranya agar dia tetap bisa makan tapi juga tidak akan mati. Lama berpikir hingga tidak terasa sudah dua jam dia di dalam kamar mandi. Dan perutnyapun sudah berbunyi demikian keras, sebagai isyarat jika lambungnya sudah sangat kekurangan kerjaan karna tidak ada makanan yang harus dilelehkan.

Sasuke beranjak dari diamnya untuk kembali berjalan mondar mandir, namun entah sebuah keajaiban atau kesilan, beberapa suara terdengar dari luar kamar mandi, mengindikasikan bahwa ada orang lain di luar sana, dan jika pendengaranya tidak salah, orang orang tersebu tidak lain tidak bukan ayah dan ibunya dan juga Itachi,

BRAK!

"Sasuke!" Mikoto kaget karna Sasuke yang tiba tiba muncul dari kamar mandi,sedangkan dua Uchiha lainya hanya senyum senyum tidak jelas.

"Maa! Paa!" Teriak Sasuke sambil berlari kebelakang kedua orang tuanya dan menunjuk nunjuk pada Naruto yang sepertinya belum sadar keadaan atau memang tidak mengerti." Singkirkan makhluk itu dari sini! Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Dia akan menghancurak masa depanku!"

"SASUKE!"

PLAK!

Tamparan hangat bersarang di wajah putih Uchiha itu, hingga meninggalkan bekas dan rasa panas pada permukaan kulitnya. Dan sipelaku penamparan bukanlah Mikoto, karna dia sekarang tengah sibuk menghampiri Naruto, tapi bukan pula Itachi, dia bukan tipe yang suka memukul, orang yang melakukanya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya sendiri yang kini menatap geram pada anak bungsunya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh pipinya yang panas dan matanya menatap bingung pada ayahnya." Papa" lirihnya.

"Aku tidak mengajarimu untuk bersikap pengecut seperti itu Uchiha Sasuke! Apa yang membuatmu sekejam itu pada gadis semanis dia!" Tujuk Fugaku pada Naruto.

Sasuke melotot"Dia itu siluman pa! Siluman!" Sasuke ikut menunjuk Naruto yang tengah menatap bingung pada semua orang di balik ceruk leher Mikoto yang tengah memelukknya.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya kaget dengan ucapan anaknya, Fugaku menganga, dan Itachi ngerokok? Eh! Ngerokok?

"Singkirkan benda laknat itu!" Teriak Fugaku sambil merebut rokok Itachi dan membuangnya kelantai lalu menginjaknya, membuat air mata Itachi meleleh karna itu batang terakhirnya. Wajah Fugaku kembali kedepan."Aku sangat kecewa denganmu Sasuke." Lirihnya membuat Sasuke meremas kepalanya kesal.

"Papa dan mama harus percaya kalau dia itu siluman, iblis, setan! Dia itu pembawa sial!"

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Sentakan Mikoto membuat Sasuke terdiam." Mama ini juga perempuan! Dan sebagai perempuan mama tidak suka ada perempuan lain diperlakukan tidak pantas oleh pasanganya sendiri!" Mikoto mulai berlinang air mata lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang mematung belum dapat mencerna kata kata ibunya." Terlebih jika yang melakukan itu adalah anak mama sendiri. Kau benar benar membuat mama kecewa Sasuke." Mikoto mengakhiri ucapanya sambil memeluk sang suami.

"Cup cup sayang!"Fugaku mengelus elus punggung istrinya untuk menenangkan, namun mata hitamnya berkilat tajam menatap Sasuke."Ini adalah pertama dan juga untuk terakhir kalinya papa dan mama melihatmu memperlakukan kasar gadis pirang itu, jika hal ini terjadi lagi, aku bersumpah demi penghuni bikini bottom! Aku akan mencoretmu dari daftar penerima warisanku!" Sumpah Fugaku sambil mengacungkan jarinya keatas.

"Apa!" Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendengar soal warisan." Tapi paa_"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian lagi anak tidak tahu diri! Satu bulan sekali kami akan kesini untuk menjenguk gadis itu, jika dia mengatakan bahwa kau mencampakkanya dalam bentuk apapun, riwayatmu akan tamat Sasuke!" Fugaku mencerca sambil mengibaskan tanganya, dan naasnya tangan tersebut tepat mengenai mulut Itachi yang baru saja kembali dari warung sambil berniat menyalakan api pada rokok yang ada di mulutnya, namun kembali dia harus meneteskan ait mata karna rokoknya yang ada di bibirnya terbentur tangan sang ayah yang lagi marah besar hingga patah.

Sasuke terdiam tidak bisa berkata kata, kembali dia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit, dia sangat geram pada gadis pirang yang ada di sana, bahkan rasa geramnya mengalahkan ketakutanya, ternyata bukan hanya jahat, siluman itu juga licik, sangat licik, bahkan licik tingkat dewa, bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang notabene mempunyai hati raja tega bisa lunak dengan gadis itu, dan Itachi, bagaimana bisa dia merokok disaat saat seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan pembicaraan konyol kedua orang tuaku dengan gadis licik bertampang sok polos itu, rasanya ingin sekali aku mencomot rokok Itachi yang disembunyikannya di dalam kantong baju kemejanya, dan menghisapnya lalu menyemburkan asapnya ke wajah papa yang sedang cengar cengir tidak jelas itu, tapi pada kenyataanya aku hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepala, aku dibuat seolah olah seperti pesakitan.

"Jadi Naru-chan yatim piatu!" Pekik mama membuatku menahan geram setengah mati, tanganku mencengkram pahaku penuh nafsu seolah itu leher siluman sialan itu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Naru-chan, sekarang kami akan jadi orang tuamu." Ucapan nista dari papa ku hampir saja membuatku tersedak ludahku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin papa mengatakan hal itu pada gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Sungguh?" Rasanya dadaku menjadi sangat panas saat mendengar suara sok polos gadis pirang siluman licik itu, ingin sekali aku melompat dan mencekiknya.

"Tentu saja! Kami juga sangat menyetujui hubungan kalian, kau jelas lebih baik dari pacar pacar Sasuke sebelumnya yang selalu berpenampilan berlebihan, dan kau juga mempunyai sifat yang manis juga polos, mengingatkanku saat masih muda dulu"

"EhemdiabohongEhem!" Aku mendengar papa berdehem dengan nada yang aneh, dan terdengar suara pukulan juga suara papa yang mengaduh, aku masih menunduk jadi tidak tahu yang sedang terjadi.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang membuatku semakin naik darah, aku hanya mendengarkan sambil menyumpah nyumpah dalam hati, tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin aku bunuh di dunia ini selain gadis siluman itu, jika pun ada, itu adalah Itachi yang seenak perutnya terus membuat mataku sakit karna asap rokoknya yang mengepul, aku mulai berpikir, dia itu sedang merokok atau menghisap knalpot?

Akhirnya mereka pulang juga, aku mengantar kedua orang tuaku plus Itachi sampai gerbang rumahku atau apartemenku, dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku semakin membenci gadis itu, papa dan mama bahkan tidak memberikan ciuman perpisahan padaku, mereka malah melakukan itu pada Naruto, dan apa itu! Itachi bahkan juga ikut ikutan.

"Dadah Naru-chan" papaku melambai dari dalam mobil.

"Sasuke! Awas kalau kau macam macam dengan Naru-chan! akan ku bunuh kau!" Hampir saja aku meneteskan air mata karna mendapatkan salam perpisahan demikian kejam dari mama, aku hanya menggeleng sambil meringis.

"Muach! Byee Naru-chan!"Dan aku bersiap mengambil sebongkah batu saat melihat Itachi ber kiss kiss bye dengan lebaynya pada Naruto, tapi kuurungkan niatku karna papa pasti akan membunuhku jika batu yang aku lemparkan mengenai mobil kesayanganya.

Aku menoleh pada si pirang itu yang tengah mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan dan melambai lambaikan tanganya pada mobil papa yang mulai berjalan.

"Kesini kau!" Aku menarik siluman licik itu setelah mobil papa menghilang dibelokan membawanya masuk kerumah dengan kasar, emosiku sudah tidak tertahankan lagi sekarang, aku tidak peduli jika dia mengerang kesalitan karna cengkramanku yang demikian kuat, lalu kulemparkan keatas sofa.

"Sakit..." Dia mengelus pergelangan tanganya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya merajuk, tapi itu tampak seperti seringaian licik bagiku.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mama dan papa ku? Apa kau melakukan semacam tipuan rubahmu heh?" Tanyaku sengit. Cih! Lihat saja wajahnya yang sok polos.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura pura tidak tahu RUBAH! Aku tahu dibalik tampang sok polos mu itu kau adalah makhluk licik! Percuma saja kau berlagak seperti itu, aku sudah tau niat busukmu itu!"

Keringat dingin sedikit menetes di pelipisku saat lagi lagi matanya berkilat merah.. Ayolah Sasuke! Mana keberanianmu tadi, jangan ciut hanya karna dia siluman.

Tapi bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika dia benar benar marah, dan kembali mencoba membunuhku seperti tadi pagi? Astaga Sasuke! Apa yang sudah kau katakan! Harusnya kau jangan terpancing semudah itu, dia itu rubah Sasuke! Dia rubah yang sangat licik, kau harus ingat itu. Astaga! Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini!

"Aku lapar Sasuke. Bisakah kau membuatkanku makanan?"

"A-apa?" Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Dia lapar? Membuatkanya makanan? Ja-jadi bukanya mau memakanku ya.. Haa~h syukurlah..eh?..." Be-berani beraninya kau memerintahku ya! Aku ini Uchiha! Uchiha tidak menerima perintah, tapi memerintah, ingat itu rubah!" Aku tidak terima dia memerintahku, apa dia mau cari mati!

"Aku tidak memerintahmu. Aku hanya minta tolong, jika kau tidak mau memasakkan makanan untukku, masih ada sisa daging mentah di benda dingin itu, aku bisa memakan itu."

Eh? Apa benar dia tidak memerintahku, apa pendengaranku yang bermasalah? Aku lalu menatapnya yang asik sendiri sedikit meringis"Eheem baiklah.." Lagi lagi aku mengiyakan keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap dengan takut takut pada gadis pirang yang tengah menyantap daging entah di panggang atau apa oleh Sasuke itu dengan sangat rakus, bahkan dia menjilati bekas daging yang masih menempel di atas piring putih itu sampai bersih hingga membuat Sasuke berpikir jika dia tidak perlu mencuci piring itu saking bersihnya.

"Enak sekali~! Pantas saja manusia suka dengan daging yang dimasak, ternyata memang berbeda sekali dengan yang mentah, dan rasanya juga lebih tajam..hmmmm" girang Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"I-itu karna kau siluman, Naruto, apapun pasti terasa enak di lidahmu." Celetuk Sasuke, walaupun dia agak merasa takut, tetap saja Sasuke adalah Sasuke, mulut tajamnya tidak bisa di jaga.

Naruto mencibir."Ya! Sekarang aku sedang memikirkan untuk memakanmu." Ucapnya sinis.

"K-kau tidak akan mau melakukanya! Dagingku pahit!" Sasuke menggeser kursinya kebelakang.

Naruto berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada beberapa senti di depan Sasuke."Tidak juga, kelihatanya dagingmu cukup enak!" Katanya sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Waaaa!" Sasuke tersentak kaget hingga kursi yang didudukinya terjengkal kebelakang.

BRUK!

"Ugh!" Ringisnya sambil memegangi pantatnya yang mencium lantai marmer yang sama sekali tidak empuk.

"Kau sangat lucu. Ternyata tidak salah aku menyukaimu, dan sekarang aku semakin menyukaimu." Naruto tergelak saat melihat Sasuke yang terjengkal dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya, dan dengan polosnya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

Sasuke diam, otaknya mengulangi apa yang baru saja dikatakan rubah itu ' dia menyukaiku? Apa dia benar benar akan memakanku' batin Sasuke, dan detik berikutnya dia menghela nafas panjang, merasa hidupnya tidak hanya akan terganggu, tapi juga penuh perjuangan, perjuangan untuk bertaan hidup dari siluman yang tinggal serumah dengannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tiba tiba diam dengan heran." Kau tidak apa apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya khawatir jika pemuda itu mati atau apa.

Merasa ada suara yang memanggilnya Sasuke tersadar dan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali." Aku mau pergi dulu." Ucapnya tiba tiba sambil berdiri dari posisi semulanya yaitu terduduk di atas lantai.

"Ayo!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto." Apa maksudmu ayo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sambil berkali kali menghela nafas, lalu menoleh kebelakang untuk mendapati gadis pirang yang tengah melompat kesana kemari sambil mengumbar senyum kemana mana. Yah! Gadis itu terus saja menempel padanya seperti lem, sasuke sudah mencoba keluar dari rumah secara sembunyi sembunyi, tapi entah bagaimana caranya gadis itu tetap saja bisa mengikutinya, untung saja dia tidak memakai kimono merah itu, jika iya, Sasuke pasti akan sangat sulit untuk mencari kardus untuk menutupi wajahnya karna malu.

"Ck!" Decaknya sambil berbalik dan mencengkram tangan kanan gadis itu lalu menariknya.

"Sasuke." Lirih Naruto sambil tersenyum saat menyadari Sasuke memegang tanganya.

Sasuke berhenti pada suatu taman di taman yang berbentuk seperti colusium mini, lalu melepas tangan Naruto dengan kasar." Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku siluman! Itu sangat mengerikan tau!" Bentak Sasuke, tidak menyadari beberapa pasang kekasih yang ada disekitarnya berbisik bisik.

Naruto maju satu langkah hingga wajahnya tepat berada di dada Sasuke." Sudah ku katakan kan kalau kau itu budakku, jadi kita harus selalu bersama sama, lagipula aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dengan bola kristalku ini." Katanya sambil mengelus dada Sasuke. Membuat yang dielus mundur seketika.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan heh? Bisa saja kau hanya mengarang cerita, rubah sepertimu tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti itu, mustahil!" Pekik Sasuke, walaupun hal yang dikatakanya benar, lagi pula lukanya sudah sembuh.

Naruto bersidekap sambil matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat."Apa jika aku membuktikan padamu kau akan percaya?" Tanyanya.

"B-benarkah? Eh! Maksudku tentu saja! Eh! Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung sendiri.

Tangan Naruto mengepal dengan mata yang sudah berkilat tajam.

"B-baiklah! Aku akan percaya jika kau bisa membuktikanya!" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah besar bergaya jepang Kuno yang terletak di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo, seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah duduk di atas tatami dengan mata yang tertutup sambil sesekali mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu entah apa.

"Tuan." Seorang Ninja berpakaian serba hitam muncul dari balik sudut ruangan yang gelap sambil berlutut di depan sosok berambut merah itu.

"Apa kau sudah membawanya?" Tanya pemuda itu masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, menyisakan garis hitam pekat sebagai kelopaknya.

Ninja tersebut menunduk dalam."Tidak tuan." Jawabnya.

Perlahan kelopak hitam itu terbuka, dan semakin lama semakin lebar memperlihatkan bola mata yang adalah perpaduan antara biru dan hijau."Apa maksudmu." Tanyanya.

"Saat saya dan anak buah saya masuk kedalam goa itu, dia sudah menghilang, tapi kami menemukan ini di sekitar sungai." Kata ninja tersebut meletakkan sebuah tas ransel di depan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan hanya mengambil tas tersebut lalu membukanya.

"Apa saya harus kembali dan mencari dia?" Tanya ninja itu pada tuanya yang tengah asik membongkar tas ransel tersebut.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu terangkat, memperlihatkan telapak tangannya pada ninja tersebut." Tidak usah, dari sini biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." Titahnya membuat ninja itu mengangguk dan pergi setelah diberi isyarat oleh tuanya itu.

Matanya terlihat fokus pada saat tangannya menemukan sesuatu di dalam tas tersebut, dan kemudian senyuman misterius terukir dibibirnya.

"Kau masih tidak berubah, masih sangat merepotkan eh? Kyuubi." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kau pacarnya Sasuke?"

"Pacar? Apa itu semacam makanan?"

"Cih! Mana mau Sasuke dengan anak SMA sepertimu! Kau pasti penggemarnya yang ngotot!"

"Wah ternyata nama makanan manusia sekarang sangat aneh!"

"A-apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau ini bukan manusia?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, mengapa dari sekian banyak tempat di Tokyo ini. mengapa orang orang ini harus ada disekitarnya, apa Tokyo sekarang mengalami penyempitan wilayah. Neji dan tenten jelas bukan orang yang ingin ditemuinya untuk saat ini, tapi anehnya mengapa mereka bisa ada disaat dia tidak membutuhkan mereka.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti manusia."

Kembali Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Un! Apa benar begitu?"

Dia bukanya tidak menyukai kedua orang itu, hanya saja mereka yang selalu bertanya ini dan itu kadang kadang membuatnya gila juga, tapi biarpun begitu mereka tetaplah teman Sasuke juga.

"Apa benar Sasuke?" Tanya Neji.

Drrrt!

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya." Begitulah, dia ini iblis licik yang membuatku tidak bisa lepas darinya." Ucapnya membuat kedua temanya mengangkat alis.

"Sedekat itukah?" Neji tidak mampu untuk tidak bertanya saking kagetnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia ini masih kecil Sasuke, kenapa kau mau maunya denganya, bukankah kau menyukai wanita itu?" Tanya tenten ikut ikutan berdiri.

Naruto menoleh pada tenten." Memangnya Sasuke menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada aneh, terdengar seperti, er cemburu mungkin.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Tenten cepat sambil menatap Naruto yang ada disampingnya." Kau tidak tau ya? Sasuke itu menyukai_"

"Tenten!" Potong Neji, lalu menatap Sasuke dan Naruto tidak enak." Kami pergi dulu ya!" Ujarnya sambil mengambil tangan Tenten dan menyeretnya entah kemana, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk berseberangan di kursi taman.

"Ne, Sasuke! Apa pacar dan SMA itu rasanya enak seperti daging?" Tanyanya.

"Nanti saja dirumah kita bicarakan, ayo kita pulang." Lirih Sasuke, Moodnya yan sudah buruk bertambah buruk saat Tenten membuatnya teringat dengan wanita yang disukainya, di tambah lagi ada Naruto disampingnya, apa yang akan dia katakan nanti.

Mata biru Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang kini sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depanya, lalu dia berdiri dan berlari mengejar pria itu, membuat dres birunya melambai lambai karna berbenturan dengan angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Naruto hanya diam sambil mata birunya tidak pernah lepas mengawasi punggung tegap pria di depanya, dia tahu jika keadaan hati Sasuke tidaklah baik, dia bisa merasakan segala emosi yang Sasuke rasakan, itu adalah salah satu kelebihan dan juga kekurangan dari bola kristalnya yang tertanam dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Naruto saat langkah Sasuke membawanya masuk kedalam bangunan yang berisi aneka bungkusan berwarna warni, itulah yang Naruto tahu.

"Ini supermarket." Ucap Sasuke singkat sambil mengambil beberapa cemilan dan beberapa kaleng minuman dan memasukkan kesemuanya kedalam troli.

"Apa semuanya ini makanan?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menatap daging yang dibungkus di dalam lemari pendirngin.

"Yah! Kecuali itu!" Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk pembersih lantai."Dan itu juga!" Katanya lagi menunjuk deretan ditergen di sampingnya."Jangan lupakan itu!" Tunjuknya lagi deretan obat nyamuk.

"Apa ini juga?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk sesuatu.

"Itu makanan Itachi" jawab Sasuke saat menyadari yang di maksud Naruto adalah deretan kotak rokok.

Naruto membentuk mulutnya sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi seperti huruf 'O'."Oh." Dia kembali berjalan mengekori Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan Tenten!" Bentak Neji pada wanita bercepol dua itu, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Tenten bisa sangat tidak berperasaan seperti itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak suka dengan gadis itu." Balasnya sambil bersidekap membelakangi Neji.

Pria berambut panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap kekanakan Tenten."Tapi bukan begitu caranya, kau tidak lihat wajah Sasuke dan Naruto tadi? Bagaimana kalau Naruto mengira Sasuke punya kekasih selain dia?"

Tenten berbalik menatap mata lavender Neji." Apa kau percaya kalau Sasuke dan gadis itu punya hubungan seperti itu?" Tanya Tenten menanggapi perkataan Neji barusan.

Neji mengangkat bahunya." Dia memang tidak mengatakan secara gamblang, tapi itu terlihat jelas di mataku. Ayolah Tenten! Aku tau kau menyukai Sasuke, tapi bukan seperti ini" ucap Neji lalu diam mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan kembali." Ehem! Lagi pula aku yakin ada pria lain di luar sana yang jauh lebih baik dari dia dan juga menyukaimu, ehem!" Katanya.

Tenten meniup pipinya hingga menggembung sambil bersidekap." Pokoknya aku tidak setuju Sasuke dengan gadis di bawah umur itu_"

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

Sontak kedua orang berbeda gender itu menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja menimpali pembicaraan mereka.

"Sakura!" Pekik Tenten dan Neji bersamaan.

Gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura itu menatap dua orang di depanya sambil tangan kanannya menyelipkan anak rambut yang lolos kebelakang telinganya."Memangnya Sasuke kenapa?" Tanyanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?" Respon Sasuke sambil meminum kaleng berisi bir yang dibelinya tadi siang.

"Kau janji untuk memberitahukan padaku apa pacar dan SMA itu lebih enak dari daging tadi siang." Ucap gadis itu tangan kanan dan kirinya mencomot potingan daging yang ada di depanya.

Sasuke meletakkan kaleng birnya yang sudah habis, lalu berdiri untung mengambil yang baru." Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnta sambil berjalan kedapur.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dengan matanya, dia tidak pernah bisa melepas Sasuke dari pengawasanya entah karena apa, tidak lama kemudian Sasuke datang denegan membawa setengah dus bir kaleng.

"Minumlah ini, sehabis makan daging minum bir adalah yang paling nikmat." Ujarnya membukakan kaleng hingga isinya sedikit muncrat, membuat Naruto kaget.

"Ow! Airnya bisa terbang!" Pekiknya dengan binar kagum tergambar jelas dimatanya.

"Sekarang perhatikan ucapanku ini, karna aku tidak akan mengulanginya!"

"Un!" Angguk Naruto sambil meminum birnya." Aahh!" Desahnya mengusap sudut bibirnya saat minumannya tandas." Wah hebat! Air ini banyak gelembungnya!" Girangnya

Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Kyuubi di depanya itu."Jadi tidak mau jawaban yang siang tadi?" Pancing Sasuke, benar saja Naruto langsung kembali fokus padanya dengan sesekali dibarengi sendawa.

"Tentu un! Cepat ceritakan!"

"Hmmm... Mulai dari mana ya?" Sasuke pura pura bingung sendiri

"SMA! Aku mau tau dengan makanan SMA!"

Sasuke kembali mengulum senyum."Kau benar benar berpikir kalau SMA itu makanan ya? Atau memang kepalamu hanya berisikan makanan saja?" Tanya Sasuke geli." SMA itu adalah tempat belajar manusia dari umur enam belas tahun atau kurang hingga sembilan belas tahun." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum riang." Bisakah aku juga masuk ketempat itu dan ikut belajar?"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa! Sudah aku bilang itukan tempat untuk manusia belajar, jadi yang bukan manusia sepertimu tidak boleh masuk." Ucapnya membuat Naruto menunduk lemas.

"Oh!" Responnya agak kecewa, lalu kembali mengengkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang tengah meneguk birnya." Bagaimana dengan pacar! Apa pacar juga nama makanan?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir." Kepalamu benar benar hanya berisi makanan saja ya!" Ucapnya kembali meneguk minumanya lalu bicara."Apa kau tahu suami istri?"

"Un!" Angguk Naruto

"Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang namanya pacar, hanya saja tidak terikat perkawinan. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto yang bengong.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita menjadi pacar?" Ucap Naruto tiba tiba

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke kaget.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menggoyangkan tubunya." Aku kan sudah bilang menyukaimu dari tadi siang, dan apa kita bisa jadi pacar. Tanyanya lagi.

Dengusan keluar dari bibir Sasuke." Tentu saja tidak bisa, hubungan seperti itu hanya bisa dilakukan untuk sesama manusia, bukan untuk siluman rubah sepertimu" jawabnya tidak berperasaan.

Naruto menunduk dalam."Begitu ya?"

"Hm! Tapi kita bisa jadi teman!" Ucap Sasuke cepat.

Kepala Naruto terangkat kembali menatap Sasuke." Sungguh?"

Sasuke mengangguk." Tentu saja." Kata Sasuke membuat senyum di wajah Naruto kambali terlihat jelas.

Senyum Naruto kembali pudar." Tapi aku bukan manusia, apa kau tidak merasa takut berteman denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku takut, tapi jika aku tidak terlihat dekat denganmu papa pasti akan mencoret namaku dari daftar penerima warisan" jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas." Tapi dipikir pikir, sepertinya kau tidak terlalu menakutkan juga." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengamati wajah Naruto.

Gadis pirang itu meremas ujung dresnya malu malu." Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng." Tentu saja tidak! Dilihat dari manapun kau terlihat sangat mengerikan. Aaaahhhh!" Ucapnya sambil berbaring di atas sofa, ternyata dari tadi dia sudah mabuk.

Helaan nafas panjang langsung keluar dari mulut gadis itu, diapun kembali mencomoti daging yang ada dipiring, memakanya dengan lahap. Lalu berhenti untuku menetap wajah tidur Sasuke."Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan!" Desisnya, kembali mencomoti daging di dalam piring.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

Mohon di Review minna-san! Semakin banyak maka saya akan semakin cepat meng update#boongan aja

..

Oiya! Ada yang pernah denger lagu Fox rain ost My girlfreend is a Gumiho gk? Sumpah! Itu lagu te o pe begete! Yang cewe dijamin nangis bombay deh,hehehe.

Btw. Di Inidosiar ada Gu family book kan?, lee seung gi yang jadi Gumihonya, ceweknya si Zuzy dar mis A, ada yang nonton gk?

Naruto: gila DraKo nya kumat lagi deh! Udah jangan diladenin, biarin aja dia gitu sampai puas, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya minna-san! Tanggapan dari kalian sangat menentukan apakan pik ini layak untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak. Ja nee!

**Ingat! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

© Masashi Kishimoto

.

Aloha! Minna san! Saya akhirnya update lagi dengan chapter baru yang lebih abal. Coba deh reader perhatikan, dari chapter satu sampai empat perasaan gaya menulis saya selalu berubah ubah, kenapa ya? Tapi itu tidak penting lagi#digebukinreader. Karna sepertinya saya sudah menemukan gaya menulis yang pas untuk saya, setelah beberapa kali mencoba berbagai macam gaya, akhirnya saya bisa memutuskan juga akan memakai gaya yang mana, dan saya memutuskan untuk memakai yang seperti chapter 4 ...

Kembali saya mengucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih karna berkenan mereview pik saya ini, dan saya juga berterimakasih untuk silent reader, meski mereka tidak meninggalkan jejak berupa Review, tapi saya bisa melihat mereka eksis di traffic story. sumpah! Saya benar benar bersemangat karna sepatah dua patah dari kalian, ataupun karna bertambahnya pembaca pik ini, tidak ada hal paling membahagiakan bagi Author Newbe seperti saya selain karya saya dihargai oleh kalian, tidak banyak kata yang bisa saya ucapkan, sekali lagi Terimakasih banyak...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Chapter 4. Ajaran sesat Sasuke

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Bos!"

"Hn."

"Pagi Bos sasuke~."

"Hn."

"Apa anda menikmati liburan anda Bos?"

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri deretan rak berisikan makanan ringan dengan santai, sambil sesekali mengangguk dan bergumam tatkala pegawainya menyepa dirinya. Ini adalah hari pertama dia masuk sebagai menejer supermarket milik orang tuanya setelah dua minggu mengambil cuti untuk rehat sebentar dan sekarang sudah bisa kembali kepada kesibukanya.

"Ah! Senang bisa kembali bekerja setelah sekian lama." Desah Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. Dia akan berada di dalam kantornya selama beberapa am kedepan, lalu memeriksa keadaan supermarketnya beberapa menit, dan kembali lagi kedalam ruanganya setelah selesai. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, dia harus bolak balik untuk mengecek seseorang merepotkan yang akhir akhir ini terus saja menempelinya seperti permen karet bekas. Dan itu benar benar menjengkelkan. Contohnya saja sekarang.

BRAK!

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada pemuda berambut orange yang baru saja mengganggu masa transisi antara sadar dan tidak sadarnya." Apa kau tidak pernah tahu sesuatu yang bernama mengetuk pintu, hah!"

Pemuda orange itu terlihat membungkukan tubuhnya beberapa kali tanda menyesal." Maafkan saya Bos Sasuke."

"Sudahlah. Ada apa Jugo?"

Pemuda bernama Jugo itu terlihat bingung mau mengetakan apa dan matanya bergerak kesana kemari tanda bahwa dia juga gugup."Err Ano." Katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Cepatlah Jugo! Kotak kesabaranku sudah hampir habis!" Bentak Sasuke membuat pemuda itu berjengit kaget.

"Karingadispirangitudansuigetsuribut!" Latahnya.

Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya, padahal tubuhnya sebesar itu, tapi mentalnya krupuk, batinya. Matanya kembali tertuju pada Jugo yang tengah mengelus elus dadanya sendiri."Katakan dengan jelas, aku tidak paham dengan bahasamu."

"Ano... Gadis yang bos bawa itu bertengkar dengan Karin." Ucap Jugo sepelan mungkin.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursinya dengan santai." Oh begitu."

Setengah jam.

"Bos! ini sudah terlalu lama, apa belum konek konek juga?" Jugo nyeletuk.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya." Apanya yang belum konek?" Tanya Sasuke tidak paham.

Jugo memutar bola matanya geram, lalu berjalan kedepan meja bosnya."Bos! Karin dan gadis yang bos bawa itu bertengkar!" Bentak Jugo dengan nafas ngos ngosan, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bosnya bisa setelmi ini.

BRAK!

Sasuke berdiri sambil menggebrak meja." Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Bentaknya sambil melongos pergi.

Jugo hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan bosnya." Nasib orang miskin" desahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau siapanya Bos Sasuke?" Tanya gadis berambut merah bernama Karin dengan suara yang galak pada gadis lainya yang berambut pirang dan berkulit agak karamel.

Gadis pirang yang ternyata Naruto itu hanya menatap Karin dengan mata yang sipit karna senyum bertengger dibibirnya."Sebenarnya tadi malam aku ingin jadi pacarnya Sasuke, tapi ternyata dia mabuk dan tertidur, padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya."

"Apa!" Pekik Karin kaget, telunjuknya menunjuk Naruto Horor." Ma-mabuk? Ter-tertidur? Su-su-su-ka?" Ucapnya tergagap, lalu mata merahnya terbelalak kaget saat otaknya yang terlalu konek menyimpulkan hal yang extrem." Kau tidur dengan Bos Sasuke?!"

"Un!" Angguk Naruto cepat sambil tersenyum senyum tidak jelas.

"Apa!" Pekik beberapa pegawai lain, dan Karin langsung terjatuh bersimpuh sambil memukul mukul lantai." Tidak mungkin! Sasukeku!" Raungnya.

Naruto terlihat heran dengan keadaan sekitar, dengan santai dia mengangkat bahu dan berbalik berniat akan menemui Sasuke, dia tidak tahan lama lama berada jauh dari bola kristalnya itu.

Karin menatap punggung Naruto dengan pandangan lapar, mata merahnya berkilat tajam seakan ada sebuah senter di dalamnya, dengan cepat dia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya." Awas kau gadis jalang! Heyaaa!" Teriaknya sambil berlari berniat menerjang Naruto, namun naas ternyata tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat dengan sempurna membuatnya harus mencium lantai.

BRUK!

"Awwww~"

"Un?" Naruto membalikan tubuhnya saat dia mendengar suara terjatuh dibelakangnya, tanpa pikir panjang dia berjalan kearah Karin dan membantunya berdiri namun Karin yang masih menyimpan niat membalas dendamnya langsung menarik Naruto hingga mereka bergulat di antara deratan lemari dan disaksikan beberapa pegawai dan pengunjung.

" Hei! Jangan berkelahi!"Suigetsu yang tidak sengaja lewat langsung berlari kearah dua gadis yang tengah bergulat hanya dengan bermodal nekat dia masuk kedalam area pertarungan.

"Merah! Merah!"

"Kuning! Kuning!"

Itulah suara suara biadap yang bukanya ikut melerai malah memperkeruh suasana dengan berbagai macam yel yel dan sorak sorakan seakan hal yang tengah terjadi di depan wajah mereka adalah sebuah pertandingan bola.

"Dasar gadis jalang! Pelacur!" Teriak Karin sambil menonjok entah apa, dia tidak memusingkan pada posisi mana pukulannya akan bersarang, yang terpenting kena.

"Aduw!"

"Rasakan ini gadis tidak tahu malu!" Bentaknya kembali diiringi sebuah tendangan dan pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Aaaaa! Ampun Kariiin!"

Seperti kehilangan akalnya, Karin terus melancarkan berbagai macam pukulan dengan tingkat akurasi tinggi, menurutnya, tanpa peduli dimana dan siapa dia sekarang, yang dia inginkan hanyalah memberi pelajaran pada gadis yang berani menjerumuskan Sasukenya kedalam lembah kenistaan.

"Hentikan Karin!"

Suara bentakkan yang sangat familiar ditelinga gadis merah itu seketika membuat tinjunya menggantung diudara.

"Sasuke! Aku lapar~ ayo beri aku daging."

"Aku sedang kerja Naruto, nanti saja!"

Karin yang mendengar suara dalang dari semua keributan itu langsung menolekan kepalanya, dan yang di dapatinya langsung membuat matanya yang terbingkai kacamata berbingkai merah itu membelalak kaget." Kau! B-b-b-bagaimanabiasa!" Pekiknya saat yang dilihatnya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah gadis pirang yang seharusnya sudah babak belur dibawahnya.

"Apa maksudmu bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke heran, sambil sesekali menjauhkan Naruto yang bergalayut terlalu dekat.

"T-t-t-tapi!" Pekik Karin, dengan gerakkan patah patah dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah gerangan seseorang yang mendapat 'hadiah' darinya tadi. Dan kali ini bukan hanya terbelalak, tapi juga dagunya langsung jatuh saking kagetnya." Suigetsu!" Pekiknya.

Sang korban mengangkat tangan kanannya." Ahoy! Kapten." Ucapnya sebelum tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Suigetsu!" Teriak Karin histeris sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Suigetsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada intimidasi kentara.

Naruto yang duduk disebuah kursi di depan Sasuke memandang kesana kemari dengan wajah ingin tahu." Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Jangan bohong, Naruto! Aku tahu kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padanya." Ucap Sasuke geram.

Gadis pirang itu terlihat tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Sasuke, tiba tiba dia sedikit berjengit teringat sesuatu."Oh iya Sasuke! Tadi si kepala merah galak mengatakan sesuatu kalau tidak salah Pelacur dan jalang, aku mau tahu itu apa artinya?" Tanyanya tanpa peduli pertanyaannya membuat pria didepanya tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"A-apa?" Pekik Sasuke kaget sebelum terdiam. Sasuke mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya dengan dahi sedikit berkedut tanda dia sedang berfikir keras, memikirkan apa yang harus dia jawab mengenai pertanyaan gadis itu, walau bagaimanapun dia dididik dalam keluarga yang beradap dan berbudaya juga berpendidikan yang mengharuskanya menjauhkan diri dari segala pergaulan dan salah dan membersihkan mulutnya dari kata kata yang tidak pantas.

"Sasuke?"

"Semacam kata ganti! Ya! Semacam kata ganti!" Pekik Sasuke, hanya itulah yang terfikir diotaknya, lagipula dia yakin berbohong demi kebaikan itu tidak masalah, walau bagaimanapun dia pernah berjanji pada gadis itu agar membuatnya beradap.

Kening Naruto berkerut." Kata ganti?"

Drrrrrtt!

Sasuke berdiri tiba tiba dengan gerakan kaku."Yah kata ganti! Semacam kata yang kau ucapkan untuk memperindah suatu kata! Misalnya ' wah jalang sekali hari ini' dan 'pelacur ini indah ya?' Begitu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa tawa tidak jelas.

"Oh! Begitu. Aku kira itu adalah kata yang buruk karna kepala merah tadi sambil berteriak teriak saat mengatakan itu."

Sasuke menadahkan tanganya kedepan." Tentu tidak! Itu adalah kata yang menggambarkan perasaan seseorang, tentu saja bukan hal yang buruk. Mungkin itu karna dia yang terlalu bersemangat saja!" Jelas Sasuke, walaupun penjelasanya terkesan sangat aneh, tidak masuk akal, dan sangat dipaksakan, tapi sang murid yang memang sepertinya bodoh, mengangguk angguk saja sambil tersenyum senang karna mendapat ilmu baru yang sebenarnya sesat itu.

"Un!" Angguknya," kapan kita makan? Aku sudah lapar, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap usap perutnya dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Sasuke." Baiklah"

Merekapun keluar dari ruangan Sasuke beriringan dengan diikuti oleh pandangan heran, aneh, marah, dan cemburu oleh para pegawai dan pengunjuk supermarket itu. Sasuke memang sangat populer di daerah itu, ketampanannya dan kekayaanya jelas dapat dengan mudah membuat perempuan dari segala usia menjatuhkan hati mereka untuknya, dan hal itu dapat di manfaatkan Sasuke dengan baik, terbukti dari supermarketnya yang tidak pernah sepi pelanggan. Tapi hal itu juga membuat para laki-laki cemburu dan menaruh dendam padanya, yah walaupun itu hanya ada di dalam benak mereka saja, walau bagaimanapun Sasuke sangat sulit dijangkau.

"Tunggu disini!" Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi sebuah restoran Yakiniku-Q yang terletak tepat disebrang supermarket Sasuke.

"Un? Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengambil makanan kita" ucap Sasuke sambil pergi berlalu dan menghilang dibelokan.

Naruto duduk dengan gelisah, mata birunya menatap kesana kemari pada orang orang yang berlalu lalang, dia selalu merasa takut jika ditinggal Sasuke sendirian diantara manusia seperti sekarang ini." Lama sekali." Gumamnya.

"Sendirian aja nih." Kata seseorang dan mencolek dagu Naruto.

Naruto diam saja ketika seorang pria berambut orange dengan banyak tindikan diwajahnya mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi Sasuke.

Pria yang bernama Pein itu langsung kegirangan saat acara colek mencolek dan goda menggodanya sepertinya mendapatkan lampu hijau dari gadis super cantik di depanya."Siapa namamu, manis?" Tanyanya dengan senyum maut yang bertengger di bibirnya.

"Namaku Naruto jalang." Ucap Naruto memamerkan senyum secerah mataharinya.

Mata Pein langsung terbelalak, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, dan darahnya mendesir desir tidak karuan."B-be-benarkah?" Tanya Pein penuh kemupengan.

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat."Un! Pelacur sepertiku tidak pernah bohong." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Be-be-benarkah? Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi!" Ucap Pein sambil menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari restoran.

"Ne? Kita mau kemana wajah besi?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan kanannya ditarik tarik Pein entah kemana.

Pein menoleh." Tentu saja main! Aku akan memberikan uang ekstra untukmu Naru-chan." Ucapnya seraya menarik Naruto disebuah sudut gedung yang terlihat kumuh.

Naruto menoleh kesana kemari dengan penuh tanya dengan jari telunjuk yang berada disekitar bibirnya, sontak saja itu membuat Pein tambah membelalak dengan wajah merah mupeng.

"Cepat lepaskan pakaianmu! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi" ucap Pein sambil melepaskan celanya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Un? Kenapa harus melepaskan pakaian?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Pein langsung menjentikkan jarinya." Benar juga, kau kan cuma memakai terusan pendek! Tinggal angkat keatas, langsung ehhhheeem!"Ucap Pein mupeng sendiri dengan liur yang menetes kemana mana saat matanya menatap paha mulus Naruto.

"Un!" Angguk Naruto tanpa tahu apa yang tengah dia benarkan.

Pein pun kembali melakukan aktivitas lepas celananya yang tertunda tadi, namun sebuah Ide super mupeng langsung terlintas dikepalanya yang ditandai dengan bohlam lima watt yang tiba tiba muncul di atas kepalanya." Bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan saja celanaku, aku jamin pasti lebih hot!"

"Un!"Entah Naruto yang bodoh atau dia memang ikut ikutan mupeng, padahal dimasa lalu dia sudah sangat hafal semua seluk beluk manusia, terutama laki-laki, tapi ingatanya sepertinya tertinggal di dalam bola kristalnya itu hingga dia dengan polosnya mengangguk dan mendekati Pria tersebut.

Pein sudah tidak tahu berapa liter air liur yang sudah dibuangnya, seumur hidup dia bergelut di dunia permupengan Tokyo, baru kali ini dia mendapatkan gadis secantik si prang ini. Dan dia tidak akan menyia nyiakan hal tersebut. Dengan lembut Pein mengambil wajah Naruto dengan tanganya.

"Hmm!" Naruto yang tengah manyun manyun karna susahnya melepas kaitan jens milik si pria bermuka besi tersebut hanya diam tidak mengerti, dia hanya mengikuti tarikan Pein menuju wajah pria itu.

2 centi lagi...

BUGH!

"Ugh"

Pein langsung terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di sudut samping tempat sampah karna mendapat pukulan yang sangat keras dari entah siapa.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memandang heran pada pria bermuka besi yang sekarang lebih tepat dipanggil pria bermuka merah tersebut lalu menatap pada si pelaku dengan pandangan bertanya." Kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya? Kau siapa?"

"Ayo kita pergi!" Orang tersebut mengambil tangan kanan Naruto dan kembali Naruto diseret seret bak sebuah mainan.

"Ne! Tunggu dulu" pekik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, pak?" Tanya seorang pelayan restoran tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Pesan Ramen ekstra daging dan Yakinikunya!" Ucap Sasuke.

Pelayang pria tersebut terlihat mencatat pesanan Sasuke disebuah kertas, lalu dia kembali menatap pada Sasuke."Minumnya apa pak?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab." Jus jerus, dan jus tomat." Ucapnya dan mendapat anggukan dari sang pelayan.

"Baik pak! Tunggulah sebentar, kami akan mengantarkan pesanan anda ke meja nomer?"

"Tiga!" Jawab Sasuke, lalu kembali setelah sang pelayang mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah tiba di depan mejanya pria berambut donker itu langsung mengeryit heran, ketika mata hitamnya tidak dapat menangkat seseorang yang seharusnya berada di kursi tersebut untuk menunggunya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya kesemua penjuru restoran, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah beberapa keluarga yang tengah makan bersama dan beberapa pasangan yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, tidak seorangpun seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri ciri berambut pirang panjang dengan terusan putih dilihatnya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang."Sepertinya dia sudah sadar kalau tempatnya bukan disini, akhirnya aku bebas juga." Gumam Sasuke penuh kelegaan.

Sasuke duduk di kursi dengan santai seakan dia seorang pria yang memiliki berat badan 100 kg dan berhasil menurunkan sebanyak 50 kg dalam satu minggu saking bahagianya.

"Wah enak sekali ketua Pein dapat gadis bahenol itu! Aku jadi iri."

"Iya! Kau lihat wajahnya yang seperti bidadari itu! Dan jangan lupakan kulit karamelnya yang eksotis, aku jamin pasti dia sangat seksi saat main kuda kudaan!"

"Hmm! Apalagi rambut pirangnya itu! Astaga! Enak sekali kalau pakai gaya doggy, dan sambil ditarik tarik rambutnya!"

"Gila kau! Gadis secantik itu mau digitukan! Lebih baik pakai gaya sandwich, bisa dari dua lubang!"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut entah mengapa sedikit khawatir kalau kalau yang dimaksud oleh berandalan itu adalah Naruto, namun kembali dia berfikir dengan jernih, karna tidak mungkin gadis yang dimaksud adalah Naruto, siluman seperti Naruto tidak akan mau berurusan dengan manusia seperti mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah Namanya Naruto, kan?"

"Uhuk!..uhuk!" Sasuke langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat salah satu preman menyebut nama Naruto dengan sangat jelas hingga dia tidak bisa memungkirinya lagi, karna dari semua ciri ciri memang tepat mengarah pada siluman rubah tersebut. Entah karna dorongan apa, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mencengkram kerah leher salah satu preman yang duduk di belakang mejanga.

"Hei! Kau mau mati ya!" Kata preman yang tercekik tersebut.

"Katakan! Kemana gadis yang kalian sebutkan tadi dibawa?!" Ancam Sasuke dengan aura hitam yang pekat, hingga membuat semua preman yang berada di tempat tersebut terdiam dengan wajah pucat, begitu juga dengan korban pencekikan Sasuke, bahkan lebih parah.

"Di-di-dia ber-bersama ke-ketua Pe-pein." Gagap preman tersebut dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Bicara yang jelas! Kemana dia membawa Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke membuat seluruh pengunjung restoran bergetar karna merasakan aura pekat dari suara Sasuke.

"Disu-dut ge-gedung dua b-blok d-dari sss-sini."

BRUK!

PRANG!

"Agh!"

Setelah melemparkan preman tersebut keatas meja makan restoran, Sasuke langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju tempat yang di maksudkan preman tersebut. Otaknya seperti dipenuhi gambaran gambaran buruk mengenai Naruto, dan hal tersebut semakin membuatnya merasa khawatir, sangat khawatir sampai sampai dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukanya sekarang.

"Sedikit lagi!" Sasuke terus berlari ketika tempat yang dimaksud tinggal beberapa puluh kaki lagi darinya." Ku mohon jangan sampai terjadi apa apa!" Ucapnya seperti merapal sebuah mantra.

Laju lari Sasuke melambat seiring dengan semakin dekatnya tempat tersebut, dia berjalan dengan nafas putus putus dan tangan yang bertumpu pada tembok gedung, saat dia memasuki area yang dimaksud langkah kakinya terhenti seketika.

BUGH!

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya? Kau siapa?"

"Ayo kita pergi!"

"Ne! Tunggu dulu!"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, dia tidak mungkin salah, gadis itu pasti Naruto, dan pria yang tergeletak disana pasti adalah ketua dari preman tadi, tapi siapa pemuda yang telah mengambil bagianya di aksi heroik itu, entah Sasuke marah karna kesempatanya tampil keren di depan Naruto hilang atau karna ada hal lainya, tapi yang pasti dadanya serasa sesak dan darahnya serasa mendesir panas melihat laki-laki yang sepertinya terlihat lebih muda darinya itu menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya keluar dari sudut gedung yang gelap tersebut.

"Ck!" Decak Sasuke sambil menempelkan punggungnya kebagian luar gedung agar mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, ada apa denganmu, Sasuke, batinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?"

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan gadis SMA, benar begitu?" Tanya Sakura dengan kedua tangan menenteng tasnya di depan sambil berjalan di trotoar dengan Sasuke disampingnya.

"Kau bercanda? Memang siapa yang mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dibuat geli.

"Tenten dan Neji, baguslah jika itu tidak benar."

Sasuke mengernyit."Apanya yang bagus?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, mata Emeraldnya menatap Onyx Sasuke dalam." Pikirkan saja sendiri." Ucapnya sambil kembali memandang kedepan." Tapi mereka bilang kau tinggal serumah dengan gadis itu!."

Sasuke terdiam hingga dia tertinggal beberapa langkah dari Sakura sebelum wanita itu juga ikut berhenti menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Ah! Ya? Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura mengernyit menatap Sasuke." Kau terlihat tidak fokus, Sasuke. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya pada pria donker tersebut.

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke kembali berjalan mensejajarkan dengan Sakura lagi.

"Jadi?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura." Apanya?" Tanyanya heran.

"Apa benar kau tinggal serumah dengan gadis itu?" Tanya sakura masih ngotot.

Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum menjawab."Ya." Ucapnya tidak tahu harus melanjutkan dengan kata apa.

Sakura mengernyit."Kau bilang tidak punya hungan apa apa denganya, tapi kenapa kau malah tinggal serumah dengannya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Itu karna ada hal yang membuatku tidak bisa jauh darinya." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar, pikiranya menerawang entah kemana. Topik yang Sakura bawa membuatnya kembali teringat kejadian barusan, dan tidak biasanya Naruto berlama lama jauh darinya. Tapi yasudahlah! Mungkin pemuda itu akan menjadi penggantinya, dan pada akhirnya dia akan terbebas dari cengkraman siluman rubah itu.

Kini Sakura yang berhenti berjalan." Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menghela nafas."Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasanya padamu, Sakura, ini terlalu rumit untuk dipahami." Jawab Sasuke lirih.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyelipkan rambut kebelakang telinganya karna merasa tidak yakin dengan pendengaranya."Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa aku pahami?"

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku kena kutuk, apa kau percaya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura meringis mendengar pertanyaan tidak rasional Sasuke."Sejak kapan kau mempercayai hal seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu."Entahlah, akupun bingung." Jawabnya.

Sakura kembali berjalan dan Sasukepun juga demikian."Umm.. Ap_"

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku ada sedikit urusan, bisakah kita lanjutkan lagi kapan kapan." Potong Sasuke menatap Sakura yang lagi lagi berhenti berjalan.

Sakura menatap curiga pada Sasuke."Kenapa buru buru? Atau... Kau mau bertemu gadis itu?" Tembaknya.

Sasuke menggeleng keras sampai sampai terdengar bunyi kretak kretak di bagian lehernya." Tidak! Aku akan kembali ke supermarket, ada beberapa laporan yang harus aku periksa." Jawabnya sambil berlari cepat.

" Pembohong." Lirih Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke yang berlari kearah yang sebenarnya bukan arah supermarketnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enak!" Girang Naruto sambil melahap semua makanan yang terbuat dari daging di depanya dengan lahap. Dia memang tidak kenal dengan pemuda yang bertampang menakutkan itu, tapi dia bisa menyimpulkan jika pemuda itu orang baik, karna dia memberinya makan yang sangat banyak.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk diam memperhatikan Naruto makan.

Naruto mengangguk semangat dengan mulut yang penuh dengan daging."Un! Apa bisa tambah lagi?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan piring.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis." Tentu, tapi sebelumnya aku mau bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria tadi?"

Naruto berfikir sebentar." Katanya tadi dia mau main, dan aku disuruhnya melepaskan celananya."

Alis transparan pemuda itu terangkat."Kau menurutinya?"

"Un!" Angguk Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tahu dia mau melakukan apa?" Tanya pemuda itu heran.

Naruto diam sebentar, lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan raut bingung." Aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya enteng.

Kedua alis transparan pemuda itu berkerut, lalu sesaat berikutnya dia menghela nafas." Ada dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Apa?"

Pemuda yang sebelumnya terlihat santai itu mulai menunjukkan keseriusan yang sedikit mengintimidasi." Ada dimana bola kristalmu?" Tanyanya rendah.

Naruto sedikit berjengit, lalu meletakkan piring yang disodorkannya sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang ada disebrang meja."Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Naruto balas bertanya dengan suara yang tidak kalah mengancam, karna tidak boleh seorangpun yang tahu keberadaanya, jikapun ada dia pasti akan memusnahkanya.

Pemuda itu bersandar dikursi dan bersidekap menatap Naruto." Tenanglah. Aku sejenis denganmu, tidak usah takut." Ucap pemuda itu santai.

"Sejenis?" Heran Naruto.

"Hm, sekarang katakan, dimana bola krislalmu?"

"Apa kau juga siluman?" Tanya Naruto mengindahkan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu sedikit menyeringai." Bukan"

Naruto menatap pemuda itu heran." Lalu kau ini apa?" Tanyanya, lalu mengendus endus udara." Dan baumu juga aneh, tidak seperti manusia." Ucapnya.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari sandaranya dan bertopang dagu di atas meja menatap Naruto." Katakan dulu dimana bola kristalmu, baru aku akan mengatakan siapa diriku sebenarnya." Ucapnya sambil mengusap usap kepala Naruto.

Naruto diam, dia menimbang nimbang untuk memberitahu atau tidak, tapi berkat rasa panasaranya yang luar biasa pada pemuda didepanya itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengatakanya saja, lagipula hanya dia saja yang bisa mengambil bola kristal itu dari Sasuke." Ada pada Sasuke... Sekarang katakan kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

Pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya dan kepalan tanganya tergenggam kencang." Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengambilkan makananmu dulu." Ucapnya sambil mengambil piing didepan Naruto lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan hilir mudik di depan teras rumahnya yang lebih mirip apartemen itu sambil sesekali menjulurkan menuju halaman luas mengharapkan seseorang atau sesiluman berkepala kuning dengan terusan putih berjalan melompat lompat disana. Ini sudah lumayan malam, dia pasti akan dibunuh ayahnya jika Naruto tidak berada dirumahnya, dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Yah, tentu saja.

Sudah tigapuluh menit dia menunggu, dan kini dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kayu yang terletak di belakangnya dengan terkantuk kantuk kemudian kembali berdiri untuk memandang kearah halaman yang gelap.

"Kemana dia sebenarnya." Gumamnya pelan sambil kembali mendudukkan diri kembali untuk kembali terkantuk kantuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke terbangun karna mendengar nyanyian aneh dari suara yang sangat familiar, dia kembali berdiri untuk memandang pada taman, dan pendengaranya tidak salah. Seorang gadis pirang tengah berlari kecil sambil melompat lompat kesana kemari sambil bersenandung riang, dengan sigap Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah, mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan berlari kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masuk kedalam rumah super mewah itu dengan langkah khasnya, berjalan santai di dalam gelap tanpa takut akan terpentok sesuatu sebelum memasuki kamarnya." Lelahnya" gumamnya melemparkan tubuhnya keatas kasur yang empuk, sebelum dia memejamkan matanya, sesuatu masuk atau seseorang memasuki kamarnya dengan tampang ngantuk." Sasuke, kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menguap lebar dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya." Aku terbangun saat kau masuk, kau berisik sekali." Ucapnya dengan suara khas orang setengah tidur.

Naruto bangun dari kasurnya." Un!" Angguknya mengerti, lalu dia mendekati Sasuke dengan tampang senang."Ne ne ne Sasuke! Apa kau tau tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat baik lho! Dia tadi juga memberikanku daging yang sangat banyak!" Ucapnya dengan semangat membara.

Tampang ngantuk Sasuke seketika menghilang, digantikan wajah berkerut."Wah! Pasti enak sekali ya? Makan dengan pemuda yang baru dikenal, sementara ada orang lain yang menunggumu! Apa kau membuat uangku terbuang sia sia!" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Naruto menunduk." Maaf, kau pasti marah ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu kembali bicara." E.. ma-marah? Siapa yang marah? Aku bahkan tidak menunggumu diteras sambil mondar mandir sampai sampai tertidur dikursi! Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" Pekiknya seperti orang kaget.

"Moo~.. Tapi aku tidak bertanya apa kau menungguku atau tidak, Sasuke. Aku cuma bertanya apa kau marah." Ucap Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ah! Benar juga" gumam Sasuke menatap kearah samping, lalu kembali menatap Naruto hendak kembali bicara, namun suara bel membuatnya berhenti." Ck! Siapa yang bertamu malam malam begini!" Gusar Sasuke sambil berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang cemberut, lalu mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri ruangan ruangan besar sebelum mencapai pintu dan mengecek siapa yang berada diluar pada layar LCD kecil yang terletak di samping pintu, dan apa yang dilihatnya hempir saja membuat mata hitamnya copot.

"Sakura!"

"Siapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto namun bukan jawaban yang dia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah tarikan dari Sasuke yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaanya.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Akhirnya selesai juga! Saya mengetik pik ini hanya dalam dua hari saja, hebat, bukan? Hahahaha!

Ada keanehan di pik kali ini, yaitu :

Naruto tidak paham dengan maksud Pein, padahal siluman rubah itu suka mengganggu laki-laki, dan hal berbau dewasa seperti itu harusnya Naruto bisa paham hanya dengan sekali dengar saja, bahkan sekali lirik.

.

pemuda yang tau bahwa Naruto kristalnya tidak ada padanya, padahal Naruto belum bicara apa apa. Dan saya yakin kalian tahu siapa pemuda itu.

.itu saja saya rasa..bagi yang mau menebak, tebak saja, tapi jawaban resminya ada di chapter depan.

.

.

Untuk membuat Sasuke tergila gila pada Naruto..ee sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi dalam chapter dekat, soalnya akan sangat aneh kalau perasaan tiba tiba berubah seperti itu, tapi tenang saja, itu akan terjadi pada saatnya nanti.#digebukinreaderkarnasokbijak.

.

Kalau scene cemburu cemburuan seperti itu pasti ada. Tapi untuk suka suka an, sama seperti diatas, itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Hehehe.#digebukinreaderlagi.

.

Saya membuat Sasuke suka sama Sakura bukanya tanpa alasan, saya punya alasan kuat untuk itu, salah satunya adalah untuk membashing si pinky satu .#ketawanista.

Sakura: kenapa sih loe kayaknya benci banget sama gue! Apa yang udah gue lakuin ke loe sampai gui loe gi niin mulu?!

Meiyo: *pasang tampang polos*kenapa yak? Entahlah.

Sakura: a-apa? Kau mau cari mati ya?!

Meiyo: ngapain cari mati? mending cari duit setengah mati.

Sakura: kau!

Naruto: abaikan pertengkaran konyol mereka, saya mewakili Author sinting itu mengucapkan selamat memberi Review!*maksa!

Jaa ne! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Akhir kata. Review


End file.
